El retorno de Kevin
by franco.minan
Summary: Luego de un año desde el encuentro con Kevin, todo regreso a la normalidad, sin embargo nadie sabe que Kevin está vivo, el cual está decidido a vengarse de Johnny y traerá consigo la ayuda de los zombis que hace mucho tiempo atacaron a Mavis, los cuales están decididos a ajustar cuentas. La secuela de "Decepcion, competencia y vampiros"
1. Extrañas relaciones

Capítulo 1

"Extrañas relaciones"

Esta nueva historia, empieza con Kevin, quien había permanecido oculto durante un año, y se encontraba caminando por las montañas, estaba buscando algo, ya desde hace un mes, y había sobrevivido bajo la sombra de los árboles, evitando el sol, mientras caminaba, el recordaba esos momentos, cuando lucho con Johnny, cuando beso a Mavis y que lo dieran por muerto, esto lo ponía muy molesto.

Luego de mucha búsqueda, descendió de las montañas a un bosque, muy lejos del hotel Transilvania, encontró una cueva, la cual estaba oculta en un bosque, al internarse dentro de la cueva, siguió caminando hasta el fondo de ella, mientras se iba acercando al final, se podía ver una luz, varios murmullos y ruidos, al llegar vio que el túnel de la cueva terminaba en un enorme refugio lleno de zombis, parecía un bar exclusivamente de zombis, había muchas mesas y zombis comiendo carne y bebiendo, se habían establecido ahí desde el incidente en Bood Zing.

Cuando Kevin entro, todos los zombis se quedaron mirándolo, todo estaba en un profundo silencio, ningún vampiro había pisado ese lugar, debido a que no se llevan bien con los zombis, Kevin avanzo entre la multitud, todos se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera pasar, Kevin llego hasta la barra donde sirven los tragos y la carne.

-sírveme un trago-dijo Kevin con mucha seriedad, el zombi le sirvió en una copa un poco de vino, ya que no estaban dispuestos a compartir sangre con él, después de todo, los zombis no solo toman sangre, también pueden ingerir vino común y corriente de vez en cuando.

Mientras Kevin tomaba el vino, no podía evitar mirar a los zombis que lo observaban, el silencio aún se mantenía en los alrededores, de pronto, un grupo de zombis se acercó a él, rodeándolo.

-¿Qué hace un vampiro solo en un lugar como este?, aquí no son bienvenidos los de tu clase-dijo un zombi al que le faltaba un brazo.

-perdiste tu brazo y si no te haces aun lado perderás algo mas-dijo Kevin sin mirar al zombi.

-¿tienes idea de con quienes estas tratando?-dijo un zombi alto y robusto.

-déjame adivinar…. ¿un montón de bolsas de huesos inservibles?-dijo Kevin, esto provocó la furia de los zombis, el más alto y robusto, tomo a Kevin y lo arrojo contra un mesa.

-hay que darle una lección-dijo el zombi.

-Oh, qué miedo, ¿en serio me darán una lección?….inténtenlo y verán que pasa-dijo Kevin con un tono amenazante, mientras sacaba sus garras.

-ya verás…-dijo el zombi, pero….

Kevin se levantó y con velocidad, noqueo al zombi de un solo golpe, y con una increíble velocidad, ataco simultáneamente a los zombis que intentaban golpearlo, a uno de ellos lo pateo en la cara, causando que su cabeza salga volando, a otro lo sujetó de los brazos y se los arranco, Kevin se movía con mucha velocidad, un zombi salto sobre él, pero lo tomo en el aire y hundió sus garras en él, partiéndolo a la mitad, otros zombis lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Kevin tomo un hacha que estaba en el piso, salto y reboto contra la pared de piedra, dando un giro en el aire y desgarrando la cabeza de dos zombis simultáneamente, otros lo atacaron, pero se deshizo fácilmente de ellos con golpes y patadas, finalmente Kevin resulta victorioso de este encuentro, solo hubieron cuatro bajas de zombis, pero el resto solo estaba golpeado y tirado en el piso, algunos no se entrometieron en la pelea, Kevin se acercó a ellos.

-eres muy rápido, ¿para qué viniste aquí?-pregunto un zombi.

-¿para qué?...vine a hacerles una propuesta de venganza-dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-¿de qué clase de venganza hablamos?-volvió a preguntar el zombi.

-hace mucho tiempo ustedes invadieron el hotel transylvania, y por desgracia, su líder fracaso en el intento- Kevin se había enterado de lo que paso hace tiempo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-volvió a preguntar el zombi, muy confundido.

-hace un mes….estaba oculto en una cueva, cerca del hotel transylvania, cuando me encontré a uno de ustedes….-Mientras Kevin narra su historia, veamos qué fue lo que paso….

Kevin no se había alejado mucho del hotel , desde su última pelea con Johnny, ya no se sentía interesado en Mavis, ahora solo quería vengarse de Johnny, por ahora solo estaba oculto en una cueva cerca de ahí, de pronto, recibió una visita inesperada.

-con que aquí estas….-Kevin vio la silueta de un hombre misterioso en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Kevin

-soy un zombi….hace años, un grupo de zombis y su líder invadieron el hotel transylvania, yo era parte de él, pero me mantuve a distancia, esperando que la misión resultara un éxito…. pero, fracaso, fueron derrotados por Johnny, Mavis y Dracula, le borraron la memoria a su líder, pero no contaban que ese solo era una pequeña parte de la hermandad de zombis….estamos por todas partes y dispuestos a vengarnos de ellos….y te estuve observando todo este tiempo, tuviste a Johnny contra las cuerdas un buen tiempo, pero te venció, y como ambos queremos lo mismo….pensé que sería útil, que te unieras a nosotros….-dijo el zombi.

-¿Por qué debería?-Kevin no sonaba convencido.

-¿Qué prefieres?... ¿quedarte aquí como un perro que espera a su amo?... ¿o saciar tu sed de venganza?-dijo el zombi.

-está bien….-dijo Kevin y se dieron un apretón de manos.

-llámame Paul-por fin, el zombi dijo su nombre, Kevin asintió con la cabeza

De regreso a la escena del Bar:

-y eso fue lo que paso, Paul me lo dijo todo….y aún hay mucho que contar, se todo acerca del hotel transylvania, así que….caballeros…. ¿qué dicen?-Kevin esperaba respuesta. El zombi se le acerco lentamente.

-Yo diría….soy todo oídos-dijo el zombi y cerraron el trato.

-era justo lo que esperaba oír…-dijo Kevin con una sonrisa malvada.


	2. Lo inesperado

Capítulo 2

"Lo inesperado"

Estamos nuevamente con el hotel transylvania, todo parece estar en paz, Johnny y Mavis ya se casaron, Drac hace lo suyo, y todos los monstruos están bien, por ahora.

Es de noche, y Mavis recorría el hotel buscando a Johnny, les había preguntado eso a muchos monstruos, pero nadie sabía su paradero, finalmente se encuentra con Drac.

-papa, ¿sabes dónde está Johnny?-pregunto Mavis.

-yo….no lo sé….dijo que estaría afuera tomando un poco de aire-dijo Drac

-estoy preocupada por el….no ha sido el mismo desde lo de Kevin, casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, se ha vuelto más duro y….más responsable de lo normal, tal vez en parte es bueno pero….extraño esos viejos tiempos….-a Mavis le preocupaba el comportamiento de Johnny, ya no era el chico divertido de hace tiempo, él se había vuelto más serio- Por si no lo sabes, Johnny y yo, no lo hemos hecho desde hace un año….-dijo Mavis susurrándole al oído a Drac, por supuesto, todas las parejas tienen su momento íntimo, pero la relación de Mavis y Johnny se había vuelto demasiado simple en este último año, Johnny se había vuelto como un policía, todas las noches el salía a caminar alrededor de todo el hotel.

-bueno, creo que eso estuvo un poco fuera de lugar, pero, en parte tienes razón, creo que lo que le sucede a Johnny es que, quiere mantenerte a salvo, él y yo tuvimos una pequeña platica la noche anterior…-Dracula empieza a recordar….

La noche anterior, Johnny iba a salir, pero Drac lo vio, y decidió entablar una pequeña charla con él.

-Johnny, desde el incidente con Kevin, ya no hablas con nadie, siento que ya no te conozco, no quieres hacer nada divertido, te vas sin decir nada, ya no pasas el tiempo de antes con Mavis, pareciera que solo te casaste con ella para dejar asegurada tu relación, si hay algún problema, tu ayudas, pero luego te vas instantáneamente y….-Drac no pudo terminar la frase, porque estaba tan distraído hablando, que para cuando se dio cuenta, Johnny se había ido, pero salió a prisa por la puerta y vio que no estaba lejos.

-¡Johnny!... ¡detente ahí!-grito Drácula, luego se fue acercando a Johnny, mientras que el seguía parado, dándole la espalda a Drac-La verdad….no sé cómo Mavis ha podido con esto desde hace tiempo….tu no eras así, cuando llegaste aquí, eras muy divertido, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Drac.

-Drac, yo….yo hago esto por Mavis….la amo y esa experiencia con Kevin fue intensa….me hizo ver que no estamos a salvo, ni siquiera sabemos si Kevin murió en aquella explosión-dijo Johnny.

-eso es ridículo, yo mismo dispare esas arma, lo tuve en frente de mi-dijo Drac, con un pequeño tono de duda.

-recuerda que tu saliste de ahí, para que no te cubriera la explosión, y aunque hubiera muerto, abríamos encontrado algo de él, pero no había nada-dijo Johnny con seriedad.

-somos vampiros, el fuego es capaz de vaporizarnos-dijo Drac con más seguridad.

-es probable, pero aún tengo mis dudas….además esos zombis que vencimos hace años, no creo que sean los únicos….creo que se avecina algo grande, por eso salgo todas las noches, para asegurarme que todo esté bien-estas palabras preocuparon un poco a Drácula.

-te prometo que mañana en la noche, me la pasare con Mavis, solo saldré a tomar el aire un buen rato y regresare lo más pronto posible, supongo que necesitare un pequeño respiro después de todo-dijo Johnny con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno, será como tú quieras, no hagas sentir mal a Mavis, te veré mañana-Drac regreso al hotel y Johnny siguió con su rutina de vigilancia.

Fin del recuerdo:

-y eso fue lo que paso Mavis, creí que estaría contigo, pero supongo que me mintió, sinceramente no sé qué hacer con él, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-dijo Drac, muy disgustado.

-bueno…. ¿Qué podemos hacer?, es mi esposo y debo respetar lo que piensa…. en fin, ya nos casamos y todo estará bien….solo espero que esto no se le suba por completo a la cabeza-dijo Mavis un poco deprimida, a Johnny parecía importarle más estar alerta que pasar tiempo con ella.

Mavis se fue a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y se quedó ahí un buen rato, pensando en lo que le dijo Drácula, se sentía sola, preocupada al no saber dónde se encontraría Johnny, dentro de poco saldría el sol.

Pasaban las horas y Johnny, normalmente estaría de regreso, esto preocupo a Mavis, el sol ya estaba por salir, inmediatamente se asomó por la ventana y por fortuna vio a Johnny llegando al hotel, ella dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver a Johnny, pero de pronto vio que algo andaba mal.

Mientras Johnny se acercaba, Mavis vio que sus pasos eran lentos y débiles, parecía un zombi, era obvio que no lo era, pero su forma de caminar era como si le hubieran propinado una golpiza, lucia débil, de inmediato Mavis salió de su cuarto y corrió a toda velocidad hasta abajo, de pronto se cruzó con Drácula.

-papa, algo le sucede a Johnny, él está….-Mavis no termino a frase, porque vio como Johnny entro y cayó al suelo, ella y Drac fueron a ayudarlo, Mavis intento levantarle un poco la cabeza, Johnny estaba herido y muy golpeado, tenía cinco cortes que venían desde el pecho hasta el estómago, parecía que hubiese sido atacado por algún animal, parte de su polo estaba desgarrado.

-Johnny reacciona, ¿Qué te paso?-decía Mavis muy alarmada

-esta….el….K-Kevin….Kevin….-decía Johnny, no podía pronunciar correctamente las palabras, tenía un golpe en la cabeza el cual estaba sangrando, respiraba muy rápido, estaba temblando, su vista se fue oscureciendo y quedo inconsciente, dejando a Mavis y Drac muy confundidos, y temiendo lo peor.


	3. Despues de tanto tiempo

Capítulo 3

"Después de tanto tiempo"

Johnny, se había desmayado, todos los monstruos vinieron a ver lo que sucedía, estaban conmocionados, se oían murmullos por todas partes.

-Drac, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto Wayne

-¿tengo cara de saber lo que está pasando?, Frank, necesito que lleves a Johnny a su cuarto, está muy lastimado, hay que curarlo, deprisa-dijo Drac, Frank levanto a Johnny con cuidado y se lo llevo.

-escuchen, todo el mundo cálmese, por favor, regresen a sus habitaciones, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación, no se preocupen por Johnny, él se pondrá bien, solo tuvo una mala noche, es todo-Drac intentaba calmar a la multitud, todos se fueron, pero con un poco de duda, pero Wayne, Murray y Frank, quien ya regreso, se le acercaron.

-Drac, creemos saber lo que sucede…. ¿regreso, verdad?-dijo Frank.

-por desgracia….todo apunta a que si….-dijo Drac.

-cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras, estaremos alerta-dijo Wayne, mientras Mavis escuchaba toda la conversación.

-Se los agradezco, lo tomare en cuenta-dicho esto, Frank, Murray y Wayne se fueron, luego Mavis se le acerco a Drácula.

-papa….tú crees que….-dijo Mavis, esperando una respuesta obvia.

-Johnny tenía razón, él está vivo, y es más que seguro que está muy furioso, y que venga por ti, así que prepárate Mavis….porque puede que esto sea más brutal que antes….-dijo Drac mientras subían las escaleras para ir a ver a Johnny.

Una vez adentro, Drac se puso a limpiar la herida de la cabeza, para poder vendarla, luego noto que su brazo izquierdo estaba algo pálido, probablemente por un fuerte golpe, que hizo que se inmovilizara, se disponía a limpiar los cortes en el pecho pero fue interrumpido por Mavis.

-papa….déjame que yo lo haga, quiero estar a solas con el….por favor-dijo Mavis, era una oportunidad para estar a solas con Johnny.

-está bien, pero ten cuidado-dijo Drac y salió de la habitación.

Mavis tomo el trapo remojado en agua, levanto un poco el polo de Johnny y empezó a limpiar la sangre de las heridas del pecho, con cuidado y lentamente, Johnny seguía dormido, luego de un rato, Mavis se quedó a su lado, el aun no despertaba, y en un intento por despertarlo, Mavis tomo el trapo y lo estrujo un poco para que cayeran gotas de agua en la cara de Johnny, sin embargo, a la primera gota, Johnny reacciono inmediata y exageradamente y sujetó a Mavis de cuello, apretándoselo un poco.

-tranquilo, tranquilo….-decía Mavis con un poco de dificultad para hablar, debido a que Johnny le presionaba el cuello, al escuchar la voz de Mavis, la mente de Johnny se aclaró, recupero el control de sí mismo e inmediatamente soltó a Mavis.

-lo siento, me gusta tu atuendo, a pesar que es similar al de Kevin…-dijo Johnny, olvide mencionar que esa noche, luego de que Johnny se fuera, Mavis cambio de atuendo, ahora usaba un polo blanco debajo de una casaca jean azul, un jean también azul, y unas zapatillas azul acero, en el caso de Kevin, el vestía de una manera similar, excepto que el ahora llevaba pantalón negro, zapatilla negras y una casaca azul con capucha, no había cambiado mucho desde su encuentro con Johnny.

-en una de esas salidas a ver el mundo, yo compre esto sin que te dieras cuenta…. ¿cómo te sientes?, dime que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Mavis

-yo….estaba volando en el bosque, cuando de pronto….-Johnny seguía narrando.

Johnny estaba en el bosque, un poco alejado del hotel, ya estaba regresando volando, pero mientras ya estaba llegando, fue atacado por otro murciélago, ese lo sujetó de las alas y ambos empezaron a caer al lago, el otro lo soltó, y se transformó, era Kevin, quien pateo a Johnny mientras aún estaba en estado de murciélago, causando que caiga al lago.

Johnny empezó a salir del lago, ya en su forma normal, pero cuando intento apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo, no pudo, porque sintió un gran dolor en él, y no podía moverlo, Johnny se levantó, camino hasta un árbol y se recostó en él.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pensó Johnny mientras se presionaba el brazo con la otra mano, de pronto, bajo un murciélago y se transformó.

-¿te da gusto verme?-dijo Kevin, tomando por sorpresa a Johnny.

-¿tu?...-dijo Johnny sorprendido.

Kevin sonrió maliciosamente y ataco, Johnny lo evadió a tiempo, pero cuando se disponía a atacar, Kevin conecto un fuerte golpe en la cara de Johnny, el cual lo derribo, no pudo ver venir ese movimiento.

-gracias por ese sermón que me diste hace un año, me enseñaste mis puntos ciegos-dijo Kevin, refiriéndose al momento en que Johnny le dijo que descubrió sus debilidades físicas.

Johnny uso su súper velocidad, sujetando a Kevin del cuello y lanzándolo contra un árbol, sin embargo, apenas Kevin toco el piso, se levantó con una increíble velocidad y avanzo hacia Johnny, el intento evadirlo pero Kevin saco sus garras y causo los cortes que estaban en el pecho de Johnny, también desgarrando su polo.

Johnny cayó otra vez al piso, con dificultad intento levantare, se lanzó contra Kevin con gran velocidad, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara y derribándolo, de pronto de los arbustos, empezaron a salir zombis, los cuales rodearon a Johnny, e iban a atacarlo pero….

-¡quietos!...no se metan en esto, ya llegara su turno, por ahora….yo me encargo de este-dicho esto, Kevin avanzo con velocidad hacia Johnny, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, luego lo sujetó y estrello la cabeza de Johnny contra un árbol.

-se los dije….-dijo Kevin a los zombis.

Johnny estaba tirado en el piso, junto al árbol, su vista estaba borrosa debido a ese fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

-estaré aquí durante los próximos 2 días, y si tienes la agallas de enfrentarme otra vez, aquí estaré esperándote-dijo Kevin, Johnny intentaba levantarse pero Kevin lo golpeo y se fue con los zombis.

Fin del recuerdo:

-es lo único que recuerdo….-dijo Johnny

-bueno….creo que será mejor que me vaya, tú necesitas descansar-dijo Mavis y se fue.

La noche siguiente, Mavis fue a ver como estaba Johnny, al entrar en la habitación, no había luz, la ventana estaba abierta, y Johnny estaba parado mirando por ella, también cambio de atuendo, usaba un polo manga larga de color naranja debajo de un chaleco marrón, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. Mavis se acercó.

-¿todo en orden….?-pregunto Mavis a lo que Johnny no dijo nada, el volteo hacia Mavis, Johnny miro sus labios y lentamente se fue acercando, le dio un beso largo en la boca, Mavis estaba algo sorprendida, hace tiempo que no la besaba de esa manera, al separarse, esta vez fue Mavis quien lo trajo hasta sus labios, de pronto ya no podían separarse, Mavis besaba a Johnny con más fuerza que él, Johnny empezó a quitarle la casaca, Mavis hizo lo mismo con el chaleco de Johnny, lo empujó hacia la cama, se colocó encima de él, rodeándolo con sus piernas, ella empezó a quitarle el polo a Johnny, luego él también lo hizo con ella lentamente, Johnny puso a Mavis debajo de él, ella empezó a quitarle el pantalón poco a poco, sus labios aún seguían unidos, Johnny recorrió la pierna de Mavis con su mano hasta llegar a la parte superior del pantalón y empezar a quitárselo, hace mucho tiempo que ellos no hacían esto y la sensación era más intensa, luego separaron sus labios por un momento y se miraron a los ojos

-esta…es la mejor….noche….de mi vida….dijo Johnny, a lo que Mavis le sonríe y nuevamente, unen sus labios. Podrían hacerlo toda la noche si ellos querían.


	4. Encuentros cercanos

Capítulo 4

"Encuentros cercanos"

Es el segundo día por la tarde, Johnny paso una noche increíble con Mavis, de las mejores, pero eso no evito que se estresara de nuevo, pues hoy tendría que lidiar con Kevin a como dé lugar, por momentos se sentía muy asustado, estaba poniendo en riesgo su propia existencia, estaba encerrado en su habitación, no había hablado o hecho algo con nadie excepto Mavis desde la noche anterior, estaba echado en su cama, escuchando algo de música en su IPod, tal vez eso lo relajaría, ya casi era de noche, luego Mavis toco la puerta.

-¿Johnny, estas ahí?-pregunto Mavis

-puedes entrar-dijo Johnny

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Mavis, se sentó al lado de Johnny, el también y se quitó los audífonos.

-esto no tiene que ser así, no debes hacer esto, no te pongas en riesgo-decía Mavis muy preocupada.

-debo hacerlo, Kevin jamás nos dejara en paz, está loco-decía Johnny

-Johnny, yo te amo, y no quiero perderte….-decía Mavis con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-lo se….lamentablemente, no hay opción….-decía Johnny, a lo que Mavis se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, no le parecía buena idea dejar que Johnny se exponga de esa manera, y empezaba a molestarse con él y fue a contar selo a Drac.

-papa, tenemos un problema, Kevin le dijo a Johnny que lo esperaría en el bosque, esta noche, para volver a enfrentarse y Johnny está muy decidido a ir….ya….ya no sé qué hacer con él, parece que quisiera morirse-decía Mavis un tanto desesperada.

-yo….hablare con él, mientras tanto, ve a distraerte un rato, estas muy tensa con todo esto, lo más recomendable es que te distraigas-dijo Drac, a lo que Mavis se fue, pero aún seguía preocupada.

Johnny sintió que tocaban su puerta, fue a abrirla pero de pronto fue sujetado del cuello y levantado unos pocos centímetros del piso, no podía creer lo que veía, era Drac el que lo estaba atacando y sin poder decir nada, fue hipnotizado por Drácula, quien lo puso a dormir, y lo dejo en el piso.

-lo siento amigo, ya sufriste mucho, yo me hare cargo-dicho esto, Drácula se transformó y salió volando por la ventana, con rumbo al bosque. Al llegar ahí, se transformó y caminó por él, luego de unos momentos, escucho una voz detrás de él.

-no recuerdo haberte mencionado, esto es entre él y yo, ya viste lo que hice con él, así que no dudes que lo hare contigo-dijo Kevin con un tono amenazante.

-tomé su lugar, ahora dime como sobreviviste a esa explosión-dijo Drácula.

-para la mala suerte de ustedes, el laboratorio tenía una ventana, justo antes de la explosión, me transforme en vapor y salí a gran velocidad por la ventana, todo este tiempo estuve planeando esto, Mavis ya no me importa, solo quiero ajustar algunas cuentas pendientes contigo y Johnny, así que si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, tráelo y hazte a un lado-dijo Kevin con seriedad.

-¿y porque no me enfrentas tú?-dijo Drac, poniendo impaciente a Kevin.

-si eso es lo que quieres…-dicho esto Kevin se lanzó con velocidad, y logro golpear a Drac, mandándolo a volar a distancia, Drac empezó a levantarse, estaba algo mareado, Kevin lo sujetó y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

Cuando Drac intento levantarse, Kevin lo golpeo en la espalda, pero Drac uso la súper velocidad y conecto un fuerte golpe en Kevin, haciendo que choque contra un árbol, ya acorralado, Drac empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces, Kevin intentaba protegerse con los brazos y logro liberarse empujando a Drac con su pierna, Kevin empezó a cansarse, tenía una herida en el labio.

-demonios….había olvidado lo fuerte que era Drac, tal vez solo fue suerte que lo halla noqueado de un golpe cuando pelee contra Johnny en el hotel….-pensaba Kevin mientras respiraba rápido-Solo queda una cosa por hacer….¡ataquen!-dicho esto, unos zombis cayeron de los árboles, habían estado ahí escondidos, eran 10 y estaban rodeando a Drac.

De regreso al hotel, Mavis fue a la habitación de Johnny, para saber si seguía ahí, pero al llegar lo encontró desmayado e intento despertarlo.

-Johnny…. ¿estás bien?, dime algo….-Mavis lo movió un poco, a lo que Johnny empezó a despertarse y sobarse la cabeza.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Mavis.

-yo…. estaba con Drac….y el…. ¡no puede ser!...-Johnny se acordó de lo que paso y dedujo rápidamente porque Drac le hizo eso, se levantó sin dar explicación, empezó a dirigirse a la ventana pero Mavis lo detuvo.

-no lo entiendo, ¿qué está sucediendo?-pregunto Mavis, con un tono preocupante.

-tu padre fue a lidiar con Kevin, él me puso inconsciente para que no pudiera ir, tenemos que ayudarlo-rápidamente Johnny y Mavis, salieron volando con rumbo al bosque.

Drácula estaba en apuros, estaba peleando con los zombis, sin embargo eran muchos y a pesar de ser vampiro, se le estaban complicando las cosas, y se puso peor cuando uno de los zombis lo ataco por la espalda, apuñalándolo con un cuchillo, causando que grite de dolor e inmovilizándolo.

Su grito fue escuchado por Mavis y Johnny, quienes fueron en su ayuda, Mavis empezó a pelear con los zombis, Johnny también pero Kevin lo tomo y lo arrojo lejos de Drac y Mavis.

-esto es entre tú y yo-dijo Kevin y se lanzó contra Johnny, ambos chocaron pero fue Johnny quien derribo a Kevin y empezó a golpearlo en el piso.

-¡ya estoy harto de ti!-decía Johnny mientras golpeaba a Kevin, sin embargo Kevin también logro golpearlo y lo hizo a un lado, luego tomo una rama muy gruesa y se la rompió en la espalda a Johnny, dejándolo en el piso, muy aturdido.

Cuando se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia, Mavis empujo con fuerza a Kevin, mandándolo a volar a gran distancia, pero cuando intento atacarlo de nuevo, Kevin la sujetó del cuello y la puso contra un árbol.

-¿se te hace muy familiar esta escena Mavis?-dijo Kevin refiriéndose cuando ella le dio una golpiza en la anterior historia (Decepción, competencia, y vampiros (por si no la han leído)).

-es una lástima, eres tan bella, que desperdicio tener que arruinarlo-dijo Kevin, saco sus garras y arremetió contra Mavis, pero justo cuando sus garras iban a tocarla, se detuvo, la mano de Kevin empezó a temblar y a cerrarse lentamente, la expresión de su rostro paso de ser fría a ser de preocupación, Mavis no sabía que pasaba, al igual que Johnny y Drac, quienes estaban mirando, Kevin trago saliva y soltó a Mavis, todo estaba en silencio, los zombis estaban muertos.

-Kevin…. ¿podemos hablar?...en privado….-dijo Johnny, tal vez ya era hora de que actúen civilizadamente, a lo que Kevin asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron volando.

**Para aquellos que no estén al día con la historia, estas son sus antecesoras:**

**1. Blood zing**

**2. Decepción, competencia y vampiros**

**Habrá una posible secuela de El retorno de Kevin.**


	5. Cosa de vampiros

Capítulo 5

"Cosa de vampiros"

Kevin no pudo atacar a Mavis, ni siquiera el sabia los motivos, simplemente no podía hacerlo, sin embargo Johnny ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía, por eso pensó que ya era hora de dejar los golpes e intentar razonar civilizadamente.

Johnny y Kevin se alejaron bastante del lugar, hasta que finalmente ambos aterrizaron, regresando a su forma normal, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Kevin le daba la espalda a Johnny, sin embargo Johnny no decía nada, él estaba esperando que Kevin tomara la palabra.

-¿no me vas a preguntar porque no la ataque?-dijo Kevin aun dándole la espalda a Johnny

-entonces ya sabes la razón por la que estamos aquí….-dijo Johnny

-si no la mate, fue por una simple razón….yo te eliminare y quiero que ella esté presente en el momento que lo haga-dijo Kevin volteando hacia Johnny y mirándolo fijamente.

-oh, ¿en serio?, de ser así no estaría hablando contigo-dijo Johnny con un tono muy relajado

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Kevin alzando un poco la voz

-¿la amas, cierto?, ya escúpelo-dijo Johnny conservando el tono muy relajado

-estás loco…-dijo Kevin, dándole la espalda otra vez a Johnny

-¿tú crees?, si mal lo recuerdo, tú me diste una paliza en el hotel hace tiempo, todo para poder quedarte con Mavis, esos sentimientos no se olvidan tan fácilmente….y quien sabe, tal vez dentro de ese cascaron quede algo del viejo Kevin-dijo Johnny con un pequeño tono de burla.

-¡tonterías!, ya te dije la razón por la cual la deje vivir, y planeo vengarme de todos ustedes, además, ya viste a esos zombis que atacaron a Drácula, como podrás ver yo no soy el único, así que prepárate porque se avecina algo grande-dijo Kevin con un tono amenazante-Además, yo no lastimo a las chicas.

-ya veo, en el fondo eres una buena persona-dijo Johnny

-¿¡que!?-contesto Kevin

-dime algo, luego de que supuestamente me asesines, ¿Qué será de tu vida?-estas palabras tomaron desprevenido a Kevin, quien no decía nada-Vamos, no te quedes callado, dime que harás luego…. ¿qué harás?... ¿qué?... ¿qué?-siguió repitiendo Johnny, a lo que Kevin aun no respondía-¿¡Que!?-grito Johnny

-¡no lo sé!...no lo sé….-exclamo Kevin, quien estaba algo frustrado, el jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, solo se la pasaba pensando en la manera de cobrar venganza, pero jamás se preguntó qué haría con su vida después de eso o si tendría algo de sentido vengarse.

-lo suponía-dijo Johnny

Más allá del lugar donde estaba Johnny y Kevin, Mavis y Drac seguían en el mismo sitio, esperando a que Johnny volviera, sin embargo Mavis caminaba de un lado a otro, ella estaba muy preocupada, se venían bastantes cosas a la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que a Johnny le podía suceder algo, Drácula estaba parado, mirando en la dirección en la que se fueron Johnny y Kevin.

-no sé si pueda soportar más esto, ya no sé qué hacer….-pensaba Mavis en voz alta-¡Papa estoy teniendo muy mala espina de todo esto, tenemos que ir a donde ellos están!-le rogaba Mavis a Drácula.

-no te desesperes hija, Johnny estará bien, estoy seguro de eso-dijo Drac con calma

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Mavis

-porque creo saber la razón por la cual Kevin no te lastimo, y pienso que Johnny también lo sabe-estas palabras dejaron pensativa Mavis.

Nuevamente de regreso a la charla de los dos vampiros, Kevin empezaba a impacientarse ante los comentarios de Johnny, sin embargo por alguna razón, su instinto le decía que lo que Johnny decía tenía sentido, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a la realidad.

-lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, ya encontrare algo para vivir-dijo Kevin alzando la voz

-hay una frase que dice….Cuando se puede vivir para siempre ¿para qué vivir?-dijo Johnny, haciendo referencia a una saga muy conocida.

-lo sé, típico refrán de la saga de Crepúsculo-dijo Kevin recuperando el tono tranquilo

-¿Ya viste Amanecer: Parte 2?-pregunto Johnny

-pues claro que sí, tiene unos efectos especiales increíbles, la película me gusto y no me gusto, eso creo, no me simpatizo mucho el final, pero obtuvo un merecido quinto lugar en el ranking de las más taquilleras del 2012-de pronto, el viejo Kevin estaba empezando a salir.

-escuche que están dando una película llamada Warm bodies, lo mismo pero con un zombi, sin mencionar que se vienen otras dos películas, The host y Beautiful creatures-dijo Johnny, sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban hablando como amigos, toda la ira se había ido.

-que dura es la realidad, si tan solo los humanos supieran como son los zombis en realidad….-ante esto ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada y siguieron hablando.

-si tan solo pudieras verlos, son tan asquerosos, sin mencionar su olor….-decía Kevin en tono burlón, seguido de más risas de parte de ambos, pero de pronto, Kevin se detuvo en seco, no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba hablando como amigo con la persona que más odia, Johnny se dio cuenta rápidamente y también paro de reír.

-¡ya para con esto!-grito Kevin-¡Tú y yo no deberíamos estar hablando!, ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo, así que te aconsejo que ahorres saliva, porque si piensas que puedes manipularme, estas equivocado, recuerda que yo estoy aquí únicamente para eliminarte y vengarme de todos ustedes….no lo olvides-dicho esto Kevin se transformó y salió volando con rumbo desconocido.

-gracias por tu tiempo-dijo Johnny, dando la vuelta y regresando a pie a donde esta Mavis y Drac.


	6. Terapia zombi

Capítulo 6

"Terapia zombi"

Kevin había regresado al refugio zombi, pero no entro a la cueva, el solo se sentó en una roca fuera de ahí, y empezó a ponerse nervioso y a temblar por lo que había pasado hace rato.

-¿Qué está pasándome?...yo….yo no puedo….pensé que ya la había olvidado, pero….por dios, la sigo amando, no puedo hacerle esto-decía Kevin mientras seguía sentado en la roca con las manos en la cabeza-No, no, no, Johnny va a detenerme, en este estado, jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Mavis, ni mucho menos a pelear con Johnny…tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo-Kevin jamás se había sentido tan frustrado antes y seguía hablándose a sí mismo en voz alta.

-no, oh no, claro que no, es culpa de Johnny, él está jugando conmigo, cree que puede manipularme, pero no, no lo hará….en fin, quien necesita amigos, después de todo yo….no los tengo-dijo Kevin levantándose de la roca, estaba empezando por fin a entender, sin embargo esos momento de lucidez, fueron interrumpidos.

-¿ya terminaste con tu colapso mental?-pregunto una voz, la cual Kevin reconoció en el acto.

-como si las cosas no fueran a ponerse peor-pensó Kevin, mientras esa persona, o mejor dicho, zombi, salía de la oscuridad y se acercaba a él.

-no me imaginaba encontrarte así….oh, que decepción me acabo de llevar-dijo el zombi, quien era nada más y nada menos que Paul.

-¿Qué quieres Paul?, en estos momento no estoy de humor-dijo Kevin con un tono serio.

-sí, ya me di cuenta….y déjame decir que no me lo esperaba-decía Paul mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Kevin.

-no me provoques Paul, sabes perfectamente que podría hacerte pedazos en este momento-dijo Kevin con un tono amenazante.

-relájate Kevin, debo decir que me decepcionaste, pero también me conmoviste un poco, aún recuerdo a mi esposa, era tan bella-decía Paul mirando al cielo nocturno.

-si tan bella era, ¿Dónde está ahora?-pregunto Kevin

-me la comí….literalmente, y era tan deliciosa-dijo Paul volviendo la mirada a Kevin y hablando con mucha tranquilidad, a lo que Kevin lo miraba con un gesto de seriedad y sorpresa.

-ya dejemos de hablar de esto, y dime a que has venido-dijo Kevin

-digamos que esa platica contigo mismo también me pareció estúpida, te estas dejando llevar por tus sentimientos, y es justamente lo que ellos quieren, piensa con la cabeza y no seas imbécil-dijo Paul alzando la voz.

-eso no es cierto, yo…yo solo dude-dijo Kevin poniéndose nervioso

-pues tu tono de voz y tu pequeña platica dicen lo contrario, apostaría mi cerebro a que sientes algo por Johnny-decía Paul

-¡está loco!, ¡Johnny es un hombre y yo también!, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?-respondió Kevin.

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero tonto, el te empieza a agradar, lo veo en tu cara, ¿crees que no te estuve vigilando todo este tiempo?-ante esto Kevin se quedó sorprendido.

-acaso tu…-Kevin se dio cuenta que Paul lo estuvo espiando.

-así es Kevin, escuche toda esa charla que tuviste con Johnny, desde que llegaste al refugio zombi, te estuve siguiendo, pero te confesare que en realidad ustedes fueron a dar a donde yo estaba en realidad-Paul había seguido a Kevin, pero en este caso, parece que la suerte estuvo de su lado.

Mientras tanto, Drácula y Mavis, esperaban impacientes a Johnny, sobre todo Mavis, quien no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, finalmente se oyen pasos acercándose, y Mavis reconoce al instante a Johnny y no puede evitar las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, Johnny se limita a abrazar a Mavis, haciéndola a un lado y caminado rumbo hacia el hotel, cosa por la cual Mavis no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿estás bien?, ¿qué sucedió haya?, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?, ¿qué paso?-preguntaba Mavis con un poco de desesperación a lo que Johnny volteo un poco hacia Mavis.

-él te ama, eso fue lo que paso-dicho esto siguió con su rumbo pero nuevamente fue detenido por la palabras Mavis.

-¡oye!, ¿no puedes regresar a ser el Johnny del cual yo me enamore?-pregunto Mavis un tanto fastidiada por la actitud de Johnny

-no lo sé, y no es momento de pensar en ello-esta vez Johnny siguió su camino sin interrupciones.

-¿Qué le sucede?, ahora si me está colmando la paciencia-dijo Mavis cruzando los brazos y mirando como Johnny se alejaba

-dale un respiro Mavis, recuerda que es el quien está peleando, no tú, y vergonzosamente tampoco yo, o al menos no mucho….confía en Johnny, yo hablare con él, y vere la forma de ayudarlo-dijo Drac mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Mavis, acto seguido de ir detrás de Johnny.

De regreso a la plática de Kevin y Paul, él ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, se sentía contra las cuerdas y no sabía que hacer al saber que ese zombi lo tenía bien vigilado.

.Yo…yo no puedo explicarlo, pero desde la plática con Johnny, me sentí diferente, sin ganas de pelear o sentir ira….tal vez esto suene descabellado, pero….ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya no puedo….-dijo Kevin, al fin dándose cuenta de su error, pero lamentablemente esto no duraría mucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¿me pareció escuchar bien lo que dijiste?-decía Paul mientras se acercaba lentamente, a lo que Kevin empezó a retroceder un poco y a invadirlo el temor, Paul ya estaba a una distancia peligrosamente cerca.

-sabes que…creo que te caería bien un pequeño lavado cerebral-dijo Paul mirando a Kevin a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kevin con miedo.

-no te preocupes, no me comeré tu cerebro, no está en mi dieta, además, si lo hiciera, te convertirías en un zombi y eso afectaría tus habilidades de vampiro, cosa que podría perjudicarnos, así que….optare por otra opción-dijo Paul

-¿qué quieres decir con…. "otra opción"?-volvió a preguntar Kevin con temor.

-quiero decir….que te vayas a dormir-dicho esto, en un veloz movimiento, Paul tomo la cabeza de Kevin y la golpeo contra la roca, causando que sangre, Kevin estaba en el piso, totalmente inmóvil, luchando por mantenerse despierto pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que su vista se fue nublando y solo alcanzaba a ver la silueta negra de Paul, hasta que finalmente sucumbió ante el dolor.


	7. Necesitamos refuerzos

Capítulo 7

"Necesitamos refuerzos"

Kevin por fin había vuelto a ser el chico de antes, pero ahora estaba totalmente noqueado por ese zombi, quien tenía la intención de provocarle amnesia, y sí que resultó muy efectivo, ya que al despertar, estaba en el mismo sitio pero, todo recuerdo de la noche anterior y las dudas de si mismo se habían ido.

-¿Qué me paso?-decía Kevin muy confundido

-te golpearon muy fuerte, fue suerte que no te mataran-mintió Paul mientras limpiaba la herida de Kevin

-¿estuviste ahí?-pregunto Kevin

-emboscamos a Johnny cerca del hotel, pero con la ayuda de Drácula y Mavis, vencieron a los zombis y te noquearon….yo con suerte pude traerte hasta aquí-volvió a mentir Paul, y definitivamente Kevin se lo creyó.

-ese hijo de….lo voy a hacer añicos-dijo Kevin

-lo harás…a su tiempo, por ahora tienes que reponer fuerzas, mientras tanto…. he enviado a un amigo a que les haga una pequeña visita-dijo Paul, mientras Kevin se preguntaba, quien sería ese amigo.

De regreso al hotel, Johnny, Mavis y Drácula estaban a punto de llegar pero alguien se les atravesó en su camino, ¿zombi?, obviamente.

-hola chicos-dijo el misterioso zombi, quien estaba a mitad del puente.

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Johnny

-solo soy un mensajero, y traigo un mensaje para ustedes de parte de Paul-dijo el zombi

-¿Paul?... ¿quién es Paul?-pregunto Mavis

-eso no importa….aun no, vengo a advertirles de parte de él, que se avecina algo grande vampiros, algo muy grande, ya que somos cientos de nosotros aquí en Transylvania y en la ciudad que nunca duerme-dijo el zombi refiriéndose a New york

-termina de una vez-exclamo Drácula

-será mejor que no bajen la guardia, porque los atacaremos cuando menos lo esperen, ya que no pararemos hasta eliminarlos y que nuestra raza se extienda por todo el mundo-dijo el zombi con una sonrisa malvada.

-jamás les dejaremos que hagan eso, además ni siquiera debías haber venido aquí, así que prepárate, porque si no te vas, yo te echaré-dijo Johnny amenazando al zombi

-no te preocupes, me iré, literalmente-dicho esto, el zombi saco una pequeña arma, con la cual se dio un tiro en la cabeza con mucha tranquilidad, con el objetivo de que no lo hagan hablar.

Mavis quedo sin aliento y con ganas de vomitar al ver lo sucedido, Drácula y Johnny también estaban confundidos, pero ya se hacían una idea de lo que se refería el zombi

-eso no me gusto….-dijo Drácula

-por lo que acaba decir….tenemos un grave problema-dijo Johnny

-¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-dijo Drácula

-si lo que estás pensando es que los zombis vendrán a invadir el hotel entonces…. eso es lo que estoy pensando-respondió Johnny

-¡demonios!, como si las cosas no se pudieran poner peor, tenemos un hotel lleno de monstruos y para esos zombis, esto representa un banquete-dijo Mavis

-cálmate Mavis, tenemos que pensar en algo y….-Drácula se detuvo por un rato.

-¿qué sucede?, ¿se te ocurrió algo?-decía Johnny

-creo saber quién puede ayudarnos, pero….será algo difícil lidiar con ellos-decía Drácula

-¿ellos?, ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Mavis

-los cazadores de zombis-contesto Drácula

-¿los que…?-pregunto Mavis

-todo empezó con el doctor que creo a Frank….la creencia común dice que el doctor solo creo a Frank, pero en realidad, aparte de él, decidió intentar revivir a la gente de otra manera, sin embargo algo salió mal, y estos seres pasaron a ser los zombis…. seres violentos, nada amistosos y muy asquerosos-decía Drácula

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?-pregunto Johnny

-a partir de ese momento, los zombis fueron infectando a la gente normal, y a extender un reinado de terror por toda transylvania y fue en ese momento que un grupo de amigos vampiros se unieron y formaron un grupo de especialistas en eliminar zombis, sin embargo yo jamás me les uní por el hecho de que jamás me lleve bien con su líder porque….-Drácula no quería terminar la frase, pero ya había hablado más de la cuenta….grave error.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mavis

-hija, disculpa que te vaya a decir esto pero….-Drácula le dijo al oído a Mavis

-digamos que….me paso algo similar al problema que tuvieron tú y Johnny con Kevin hace un año…ya sabes….el hecho que tu besaras a….ya sabes quién….-dijo Drácula, refiriéndose a que el paso por lo mismo que Johnny y Mavis, pero en su caso, Martha, al igual que Mavis, se dejó llevar por los cortejos de otro vampiro, y termino cediendo a la tentación, pero tiempo después, Martha y Drac, se reconciliaron y tuvieron a Mavis….rara coincidencia ¿no?

-oh….claro….eso no es nada grato, pero entiendo-dijo Mavis y a pesar de que Drácula le hablara al oído, gracias a la aguda audición de Johnny, este pudo escucharlo.

-de tal palo, tal astilla-pensó Johnny, pero sin enojo, a decir verdad, tenía una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo, él ya había perdonado a Mavis y estaba seguro que no fue su intención traicionarlo.

-pues no queda de otra, tendremos que pedirle ayuda…. ¿son demasiados?-pregunto Mavis

-oh si-contesto Drácula-El lidera a todos, pero siempre están dispersados por toda transylvania y New york en grupos de seis, debido a que son los dos únicos lugares en donde habitan zombis-dijo Drácula

-entonces los buscaremos la siguiente noche, ya está por amanecer-dijo Johnny, y seguido de esto, Drácula entro al hotel, dejando a Mavis y Johnny fuera de él.

-lamento mi actitud de hace rato, pero desde lo de Kevin, no me he sentido como yo, siento que cambie, y puedo ver tu incomodidad con esto….te pido que me perdones-decía Johnny a Mavis, el de verdad se sentía mal.

-no te preocupes Johnny, sé qué haces esto por mí…. y te entiendo….he visto por todo lo que has pasado y es razonable que te sientas así….yo te amo y eso es lo que importa-decía Mavis con mucho cariño.

-yo también te amo, y no dejare que nada te pase….tenlo por seguro, jamás dejare que alguien te haga daño….jamás-dijo Johnny seguido de abrazarse con Mavis por un largo tiempo, parecía que no querían desprenderse uno del otro, pero ya estaba amaneciendo y no podía evitarlo.


	8. Una cultura no tan diferente

Capítulo 8

"Una cultura no tan diferente"

Al amanecer, por ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que anochezca, todos estaban muy impacientes, al estar tan pendiente del asunto, sentían que el tiempo corría más lento de lo normal, era un fastidio, y como no serlo si después de todo, los zombis pueden salir a cualquier hora del día, y nadie tenía la certeza si atacarían de día o de noche, finalmente se hizo de noche por ahora Johnny y Mavis estaban en el techo, pasando otro momento juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Mavis….quisiera hacerte una pregunta….veras, yo….-decía Johnny, quien estaba sentado en la cama con Mavis a su lado

-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras amor-decía Mavis mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Johnny.

-yo….no sé si sea correcto preguntarte esto pero…. ¿tu aun me amas?...-esta pregunta hizo que Mavis separara su cabeza del hombro de Johnny y lo mire muy confundida por la pregunta.

-¿de que estas hablando?, por supuesto que te amo-dijo Mavis con un pequeño tono de fastidio.

-pues….últimamente he pensado que no….-decía Johnny, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo estrellado.

-es que….ya no he sido el mismo chico de siempre, desde lo de Kevin ya no, siento que estoy siendo una carga para ti Mavis-

-no digas eso, tú no eres una carga para mí-respondió Mavis con tono de preocupación.

-a veces siento que jamás debí haber encontrado este hotel….lo único que he hecho es traer problemas, te puse en peligro, puse a todos en peligro y jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa….siento el peso de todo esto aplastándome….-decía Johnny dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación hacia Mavis.

-vamos Johnny, no digas eso, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida….es cierto que algunas veces me vuelves loca pero….no por eso dejare de amarte y entiendo que estés frustrado con todo esto, yo también lo estaría si estuviera en tu lugar-decíaMavis con un tono comprensivo que a su vez aliviaba a Johnny, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, y finalmente Johnny le da un tierno y amoroso beso en la boca a Mavis, ella lo corresponde de inmediato, ninguno de los dos se quería soltar; es cuando Johnny aun besando a Mavis, la pone debajo de él, como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo no duro mucho.

-oigan tortolos-dijo Drácula, quien llego volando justo en ese momento.

-¡PAPA!, ¿que no ves que estoy algo ocupada?...-dijo Mavis rompiendo el beso y mirando a Drácula con un poco de fastidio, ya que los interrumpió.

-discúlpenme, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora es tiempo de buscar a los cazadores de zombis, así que ¡a moverse chicos!-dijo Drac, dando un palmazo, pero luego vio como Johnny le levanto la ceja, como diciendo "Danos privacidad", cosa que entendió a la perfección.

-tómense….10 minutos-dicho esto con un poco de vergüenza, Drácula se hizo murciélago y salió volando.

Mavis y Johnny soltaron una pequeña risa.

-solo diez minutos ¿eh?-dijo Mavis con tono seductor.

-aprovechémoslo….-dicho esto por Johnny, ambos regresaron a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas caminando por el bosque hacia las montañas del lugar, cosa que hacia dudar a Mavis y Johnny, si de verdad Drácula sabía a donde iba, pero el caso es que lo tenía bajo control.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto Mavis con cansancio

-….no….-contesto Drácula

10 MINUTOS DESPUES….

-¿ya llegamos?-

-no-

-estamos perdidos ¿no?-dijo Johnny

-claro que no, ya estamos por llegar-contesto Drac

-eso espero capitán controlador….-bromeo Johnny.

-por cierto, ¿Qué es exactamente un cazador de zombi?-pregunto Mavis

-como ya les dije, ellos rastrean zombis y los eliminan, son unos expertos en esto, debido a que ya tienen muchos años en esto, no hay zombi que no se les escape, y usan armas de fuego, tienen un manejo perfecto y coordinado, también oí que regresaron hace poco de una cacería a este lugar….-

-¡Miren ya llegamos!-Drácula se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Más alejado de ahí, Drácula señalaba una cueva, de inmediato avanzaron hacia ella corriendo a velocidad de humano, ya casi llegaban, pero de pronto, de los arboles cayeron tres personas, dos hombres y una chica, los cuales estaban vestidos con polo y pantalones negros debajo de un "Sobre todo", también negro con puntas en el cuello similares a las de la capa de Drácula pero más pequeñas, los hombres tenían cabello negro y zapatos negros, lucían vampiros jóvenes, mientras que el tercer miembro era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio largo, ojos rojos, labios pintados de negro al igual que Mavis y tenía botas negras que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla con tacos no altos.

Eran vampiros, los dos hombres atacaron a Mavis y Drac, mientras que la chica peleaba con Johnny, no se explicaban que estaba pasando o porque los atacaban, mientras que Drac luchaba cuerpoa cuerpo, a el vampiro que atacaba a Mavis, no le importaba si lastimaba a una chica, mientras que Johnny solo esquivaba y se cubría una y otra vez los golpes de la vampira, luego el vampiro tomo a Mavis del cuello azotándola contra el piso y dejándola muy mareada, el contendiente de Drac logró reducirlo después de unos cuantos golpes en la cara; finalmente la vampira puso a Johnny contra un árbol mirándolo cara a cara, parecía como si exhalara un suspiro de placer al tener a Johnny contra el árbol, instantáneamente supo que también era vampiro y sin previo aviso, tomo a Johnny del polo y lo jalo hacia ella posando sus labios contra los de Johnny, a Johnny se le abrieron los ojos como globos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quería separarse pero ella lo tenía fuertemente sujetó, sin embargo fue muy suertudo ya que Mavis estaba casi inconsciente y no los vio, luego la vampira rompe el beso y….

-tu novia sí que tiene buen gusto-le susurro a Johnny al oído.

-….es….mi esposa-contesto Johnny con nerviosismo

-Da lo mismo-dicho esto, ella lo arroja junto con Mavis y Drac.

Los tres vampiros los estaban rodeando, pero de pronto….

-¡oigan! ¡oigan!, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto un vampiro que se acercaba caminado con una copa de vino en su mano derecha, era de la estatura de Drácula, estaba vestido como los vampiros hombres, tenía ojos rojos, un sombrero de vaquero y su pelo era marrón, se notaba que tenía la edad de Drácula…. tal vez más.

-encontramos a estos intrusos-dijo uno de los vampiros

-a un lado, déjenme ver-dijo el vampiro mayor, acercándose a Drácula y mirándolo con atención e intentando reconocerlo, a los pocos segundos lo hizo.

-estas muy lejos de casa ¿no?-dijo el vampiro mirando a Drac

-ya era hora Whitfor-dijo Drácula con tono de disgusto por lo sucedido hace un momento mientras se levantaba.

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto Johnny

-claro que sí, él es Whitfor, el líder de todos los cazadores de zombis-dijo Drácula, pero no con alegría, más bien, sonaba con un poco de fastidio.

-discúlpame amigo, estos chicos son nuevos en esto y no les hable de ti-contesto Whitfor con mucha tranquilidad y se podía notar un tono de humor en su voz.

-él es Alan, él es Rick y ella es Julie-dijo Whitfor, presentando a cada uno de los vampiros, y en cuanto el menciona a Julie, ella le guiña el ojo a Johnny, cosa que causo que tragara saliva se pusiera aún más nervioso

-era de esperarse y no somos amigos, que no se te olvide eso-contesto Drac, cada vez se oía más molesto.

-oh, había olvidado lo amargado que eras Drac, y además aburrido-estas palabras hacían que a Drácula se le empezaran a subir los humos.

-escúchame, no he venido hasta aquí solo para ponernos a discutir como niños, me estoy tragando mi orgullo para pedirte una cosa…-para Drácula era sumamente difícil pedir ayuda a alguien.

-te escucho-dijo muy serenamente Whitfor mientras se disponía a tomarse un trago de la copa.

-….necesito tu ayuda….-

Instantáneamente, Whitfor escupió su vino cómicamente, empapando a Drácula en la cara y en el pecho.

-¿¡tú!? ¿¡mi ayuda!?...Haha… ¡Hahahaha!, no puedo creerlo, el gran conde Drácula pidiendo ayuda a su archienemigo, ¡Hahahaha!-Whitfor seguía riendo sin parar.

-¡oye!, esto es serio, se trata de zombis-exclamo Drácula con enojo.

-Haha, ok, ok, ok, déjame ver si entendí, ¿tú quieres que yo te de una mano?-pregunto Whitfor con tono burlón.

-así es-contesto Drácula de mala gana.

-pues temo que tendré que decir que no Drac-

-por favor Whitfor te lo suplico, necesito de tu ayuda-

-no te la daré-

-pero es que….-

-¿quieres un reto?-interrumpió Johnny, interponiendose entre ambos.

-MMMM….¿Qué clase de reto?-pregunto Whitfor, intrigado por la pregunta.

-tú y yo, enfrentemos, aquí y ahora, si gano, nos ayudaras, si no lo hago, te daré el placer de matarme lentamente-dijo Johnny con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron Drácula y Mavis al mismo tiempo.

-veamos si los rumores son ciertos, demuestra que no eres un cobarde-dijo Johnny con tono desafiante.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en donde Johnny y Whitfor se miraban seriamente.

-ok hijo…. tu ganas -dijo Whitfor con tono serio.

-¡hecho!-dicho esto ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, Whitfor se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la cueva junto con los vampiros, no sin antes de que Julie se acercara a Johnny….

-si por alguna razón lo tuyo con ella no funciona….llámame-susurró Julie en el oído de Johnny con tono seductor, cosa que hizo que se le helara la sangre a Johnny.

Para cuando el volvió su mirada a Mavis y Drac, ella estaba mirándolo muy seriamente con los brazos cruzados al igual que Drac.

-yo…-Johnny no pudo terminar la frase al recibir una cachetada de parte de Mavis.

-¡OUCH!-

-es increíble, ¿Cómo pudiste ?-dijo Mavis con tono molesto pero bajo, para que nadie escuche.

-perdona amor, pero….no se me ocurrió nada mejor-decía Johnny intentando bajar los humos

-¿te das cuenta de que va a destruirte?-dijo Mavis con preocupación

-él no va a destruirme-contesto Johnny

-hijo, no tienes ni idea de con quién te has metido, si sales vivo de esta, será solo cuestión de suerte-decía Drácula.

-te voy a contar como él hace sufrir a sus víctimas-dicho esto, Drácula empezó a susúrrale cosas al oído de Johnny.

-oh….caracoles-Johnny se había metido en grandes problemas.


	9. En apuros

**Disculpen la demora, he estado muy atareado y para todo el tiempo que les hice esperar me parece que quedo demasiado corto, sin mencionar que mi hermano menor se adueñó de mi computadora en estos últimos días, por lo que no he tenido tiempo, pero bueno, aquí les va, disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 9

"En apuros"

Johnny se había metido en un gran lio, apenas acababa de conocer a Whitfor y ya lo estaba retando a enfrentarse con él, grave error, puede ser que Johnny ya tuviera experiencia con todas esas veces que golpeo a Kevin, pero esta era diferente, Whitfor era alguien muy bueno en las peleas, o mejor dicho, un maestro, pero no es invencible.

-escucha, Whitfor no es como Kevin, es más rápido, más fuerte, debes tener cuidado, vigila bien sus pasos, recuerda, tratara de distraerte pero no lo escuches, no le hagas caso y sigue atacando-decía Drácula intentando aconsejar a Johnny.

Eran como las doce de la noche y ya se podía sentir la tensión en el grupo, tanto en Johnny como en los cazadores. Nadie se metía con Whitfor ni mucho menos le decía "cobarde" o hablarle en ese tono, era un tipo duro y de respetar, por algo era el líder de los cazadores de zombis. Muy cerca de ahí, había un pequeño lugar con suficiente espacio como para una pelea, todos se habían reunido ahí, en poco tiempo se corrió la noticia a los otros grupos de cazadores en Transylvania de que alguien reto a Whitfor, debido a que los cazadores estaban más actualizados con la tecnología de este tiempo, celulares, armas, internet, etc. De esa manera se podían contactar desde New York a Transylvania, los dos últimos lugares llenos de zombis en el mundo.

Era obvio que nadie quería perderse el evento de esta noche, algunos estaban sentados en el piso, otros parados y otros subidos en los árboles para tener mejor vista.

-Johnny ten cuidado por favor, te lo suplico….-decía Mavis, a ella también se le sentía la tensión y preocupación en su voz.

-estaré bien….-dijo Johnny con inseguridad

-recuerda….no dejes que te distraiga-dijo Drácula.

-¿nada más que puedas decirme?-pregunto Johnny

-suerte hijo-dicho esto Drácula se apartó.

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Mavis, Johnny solo se quedó mirando cómo se acercaba Whitfor, lo único que pudo responder fue:

-…. ¿realmente tengo que contestar?...-dicho esto, Johnny camino hacia el lugar de la pelea.

-¡diablos!-exclamo él.

-el día de hoy, un vampiro ha retado a Whitfor, el líder de los cazadores de zombis, si el retador pierde, tendrá el honor de ser eliminado rápidamente…. o lentamente si el líder lo desea….-decía un vampiro que era por así decirlo el árbitro, aunque este anuncio seria su único papel en este asunto, el no iba a marcar faltas o trampas.

-vaya honor ese….-pensó Johnny.

-ay no puedo ver… -decía Mavis mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-tranquila, solo nos queda estar aquí, darle ánimos….y ponte a rezar….en serio, ponte a rezar-decía Drácula mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-todo lo que tienen que hacer, es pelear, y la única regla es….que no hay reglas…. ¡A pelar!-grito el árbitro, terminado el discurso.

-¿¡listo!?-preguntó Whitfor

-claro que….-Johnny no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue golpeado en la cara por Whitfor, enviándolo a volar hasta los pies de Drácula.

-¿¡qué fue lo primero que te dije!? ¡no prestes atención a lo que te diga! ¡es muy engañoso!-decía Drac, regañando a Johnny.

-ya me di cuenta….decía Johnny mientras se incorporaba.

Johnny usa la velocidad de vampiro para atacar, pero increíblemente es detenido en seco por Whitfor, quien lo sujetó del cuello para luego arrojarlo contra un árbol.

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto Whitfor con aire de presumido.

Johnny no responde y se convierte en humo para tomar desprevenido a Whitfor, pero cal regresar a la normalidad para golpearlo, Whitfor sujeta el brazo de Johnny para luego estrellarlo de cara contra otro árbol.

Johnny quedo muy perturbado con ese golpe, hasta veía doble, sacudió su cabeza y vio venir a gran velocidad a Whitfor quien lo tomo y lo lanzo al centro de la arena. Al levantarse, le cayó una lluvia de golpes de parte de Whitfor, Johnny no tenía tiempo de reaccionar, sus golpes eran extremadamente fuertes, incluso más que los de Kevin, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que a Johnny se le rompiera un hueso, por otro lado Mavis se tapaba la cara, no podía seguir viendo lo que pasaba, Johnny retrocedía con cada golpe.

-¡¿Qué pasa Johnny!?-exclamo Drácula.

Sin embargo en un reflejo rápido, Johnny conecto un golpe en la mejilla de Whitfor, basto con eso para dejarlo aturdido, todo el mundo se impresiono al ver esto, uno de los vampiros que tenía lentes negros se los quito inmediatamente, otros empezaron a murmurar cosas y era de esperarse ya que nadie, excepto Drácula, había logrado conectar un golpe de esa magnitud en Whitfor. Pero la emoción no duro mucho, ya que Whitfor volvió a golpear a Johnny, golpe que lo arrojo esta vez hasta los pies de nada menos que Julie, quien estaba observando, pero sola, alejada de los demás.

-Johnny, deja que te ataque, has la vieja maniobra de Casius Clay-dijo Julie en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-ponte en posición de defensa, cúbrete con tus brazos, como su estuvieras boxeando y mantente así-

-¿eso de que me servirá?-

-solo hazlo-

-espero que tengas razón-dijo Johnny levantándose y acercándose a Whitfor. De inmediato, este no dudo en rosearlo con otra lluvia de golpes continuos, Johnny hizo lo que Julie sugirió, aguantando el dolor, bloqueaba los golpes de Whitfor con sus antebrazos.

De pronto Whitfor lo tenía contra un arbol, mientras no paraba de golpearlo, Drácula estaba cruzado de brazos con la cabeza abajo, Mavis tenía cerrados los ojos, Johnny estaba resiviendo una golpiza, pero después de unos dolorosos 30 segundos, los golpe fueron reduciendo de velocidad y se sentían con menos fuerza que antes, luego Whitfor da unos cuantos pasos atrás, se notaba cansado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te cansaste?-pregunto Johnny con una leve sonrisa de confianza.

-eso quisieras-dijo Whitfor y continuo con unos cuantos golpes más, para luego volver a arrojar a Johnny hacia el centro de la arena.

Johnny se levanta sobándose los brazos, deberás habían aguantado mucho, ya entendía lo que quiso decir Julie con lo de "boxeo" y "Casius Clay", ese boxeador famoso reto a otro realmente duro de vencer, lo que hizo fue incitar al Boxeador a atacar para que de esa manera se cansara, cubriéndose con los brazos y dejando que el contrincante se debilite, estaba su propia fuerza en su contra. Eso era lo que sucedía, demasiados golpes estaban ocasionando que Whitfor se canse, era el momento perfecto para atacar.

-¿Por qué ciento que esto ya lo he vivido?-dijo Alan a una vampira que estaba junto a él, esta tenia ojos verdes, cabello marrón largo y estaba vestida similar a Julie.

Johnny se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Whitfor.

-este chico está muerto-pensó Whitfor mientras veía a Johnny acercarse a velocidad, corriendo velozmente en patrones de Zic Zac, intento golpearlo pero antes que su puño tocara la cara de Johnny, este se transformó en humo, apareciendo detrás de Whitfor, dándole un gran codazo en la columna y derribándolo.

-¡qué diablos!-exclamo Whitfor mientras se levantaba.

Johnny dirigió su mirada a Julie, ella le dio una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo, Johnny solo se limitó a sonreírle, luego volvió a observar como Whitfor se levantaba. Whitfor se levantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeo duramente a Johnny en la barbilla, levantándolo más de un metro en el aire, haciendo que impacte de espaldas contra el piso.

Definitivamente ese era un knock-out técnico, Johnny ya había sufrido bastante, ya estaba fuera de combate, Whitfor se acercó lentamente a él, se agachó y lo sujetó del polo para tenerlo más cerca, Johnny aun seguía despierto pero sin fuerzas, Whitfor alargo una de sus garras y la pego en el cuello de Johnny, basto con una ligera presión para que empezara a salir una pequeña gota de sangre, lo que hizo que Johnny liberara un pequeño gemido de dolor.


	10. Misión secreta

Capítulo 10

"Misión secreta"

Johnny estaba perdido, era todo lo que se podía decir, está en las manos de Whitfor y nadie podría interferir, en el rostro de Whitfor se podía reflejar el placer de tenerlo en sus manos y el hecho de que tendría que matarlo, Drácula puso la cabeza de Mavis contra su pecho abrazándola para que no viera el gran final.

-vamos viejo, piensa….has estado en peores situaciones que esta…. -pensó Johnny mientras que la garra de Whitfor aún seguía enterrada en su cuello, el tiempo se hacía más lento para él, solo deseaba que terminara pronto , pero lo inesperado pasa, Whitfor sonríe, no maliciosamente, sino una sonrisa normal.

-tienes agallas muchacho….-fue lo que dijo Whitfor

-¿Qué?-dijo Johnny débilmente y a la vez muy confundido.

-en serio que sabes pelear, hace mucho que no me golpeaban así….a pesar de que tus ojos no se han puesto rojos, esos golpes si dolieron-dijo Whitfor esta vez retirando su garra del cuello de Johnny y con su manga limpiándole la sangre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-….Johnny…-contesto

-Johnny….es un placer-dicho esto Whitfor tomó de la mano a Johnny para así poderlo levantar. Johnny se levantó con algo de dificultad pero estaba bien.

-¡escuchen chicos, me rindo, no puedo con él, ya habrá alguna revancha en el futuro así que por ahora hay que presentarse formalmente!-decía Whitfor en voz alta al puro estilo despreocupado de Tony Stark, pero esto solo dejaba más confundido y extrañado al público.

-¡será mejor que vayan preparando suficiente café, ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí aprovechemos es conocernos mejor y hacer más amigos, quien quiera hacerle el amor a alguien que lo vaya haciendo ya porque después ya no tendrán oportunidad, así que a moverse! ¡ya! ¡ya!...-dicho esto, todos a paso normal se fueron hacia la cueva, por supuesto, murmurando cosas.

La convivencia que se llevaba dentro del grupo de cazadores de zombis no era muy sociable que digamos, todo el tiempo era cazar, cazar y cazar zombis, no había tiempo para divertirse y ya que no habían noticias resientes había tiempo de sobra.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Drácula, al mismo tiempo que Mavis le daba un fuerte abrazo a Johnny.

-niña, tienes a un vampiro muy fuerte, te felicito-dijo Whitfor a Mavis ignorando la pregunta de Drácula.

-gracias….creo….-dijo Mavis con duda separándose de Johnny.

-el chico es muy fuerte, sería un excelente cazador de zombis, tiene mucho valor-decía muy amablemente Whitfor.

-gracias por la oferta, pero no-dijo Drácula con tono algo molesto.

-¿entonces nos ayudaras?-pregunto Johnny

-bueno…supongo que yo y Drac no podremos estar peleados para toda la eternidad, así que…si, los ayudare, pero solo por esta vez….eso creo-dijo Whitfor

-¿tú crees?-contesto Drácula con una ceja levantada.

-oh vamos, ya estamos demasiado viejos para esto, ya no somos jóvenes inmaduros-dijo Whitfor, Drácula nunca se había esperado oírlo hablar de esa manera, no era su estilo, considerando alguna vez y hasta ahora seguía siendo su rival.

-bueno, por una vez en la vida tienes razón-contesto Drácula

-los invito a pasar-dijo muy cortésmente Whitfor, pero de pronto sonó su celular. Whitfor lo contesto de inmediato.

-un segundo….-

-¡jefe tenemos un problema!-dijo el vampiro del celular.

-¿Qué dices, no te escucho? ¿Cómo van las cosas en New york?-pregunto Whitfor, ya que se oían muchos ruidos.

-¡estamos en medio de una guerra! ¡Tuvimos que aliarnos con la policía, no fue fácil convencerlos pero nos están ayudando a exterminar a los zombis, literalmente estamos en medio de un tiroteo en las calles de New york! …. ¡pero después de esto les borraremos la memoria!...-exclamo el vampiro del teléfono con fuerza para que lo escuchara. Había todo un tiroteo en las calles de New York y él estaba cubriéndose detrás de un auto.

-¿y?-pregunto Whitfor muy despreocupadamente

-¿¡estas bromeando!? ¡Nos están haciendo pedazos, a nosotros, no sé si podremos ganar esta jefe pero….espera, está llegando más patrullas, te llamo luego!-dicho esto, cortó.

-¿quién era?-preguntó Drácula

-eh….nada en especial-mintió Whitfor

-mejor entremos un rato, se sorprenderán cuando vean el interior de la cueva-el hecho que sea una cueva, no significaba que por dentro también lo sea, de hecho parecía toda una base secreta sofisticada, sin mencionar que también tenía cuartos cómodos.

Luego de una media hora, todos estaban fuera de la cueva, había una fogata, y todos hablaban entre sí, algunos más que otros. Johnny se había recuperado, estaba junto Mavis, nunca se habían imaginado que hubiera tantos vampiros.

-veo muchos ojos rojos por aquí-bromeo Johnny, haciendo que Mavis soltara una pequeña risa. Mientras, Drácula estaba hablando con Whitfor.

-entonces esa es la situación-dijo Whitfor luego de que Drácula le platicara todo lo sucedido hasta entonces.

-por desgracia….si-contesto Drácula

-es una extraña coincidencia….es justo por lo que tú y yo pasamos por Martha….por cierto, ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto Whitfor sin saber que ella ya no estaba en este mundo.

-ella….esta….yo….no pude protegerla-dijo Drácula con claro tono de tristeza y nostalgia con la cabeza abajo.

-oh….eso….n-no es grato….lo….siento-dijo Whitfor también con un claro tono de angustia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sonó el celular.

-más te vale que no estés muerto o tendré que despedirte-bromeo Whitfor, intentando calmar el ambiente de tensión.

-de hecho todo está bien por aquí….se terminó, New york está limpia, exterminamos a todos, con un poco de ayuda claro, y no te preocupes por los policías, les borramos la memoria y eliminamos toda evidencia de que estuvimos ahí….nos vamos a casa-dijo el vampiro del teléfono.

-me alegra oírlo chico, pero manténgase alerta, ya saben que el imprevisto está en todas partes-dicho esto Whitfor colgó pero apenas lo hizo sonó otra vez. Ahora el que contesto era un vampiro de tranylvania.

-señor, somos el escuadrón B-dijo el vampiro

-¿algo que reportar?-pregunto Whitfor

-no va a creer lo que encontramos, será mejor que venga a ver esto….y le aconsejo que traiga refuerzos-dijo el vampiro en tono muy bajo, como si estuvieran espiando a alguien o algo.

-le mandare la longitud y latitud-dicho esto, Drácula podía ver como Whitfor escribía unos números en el piso con su dedo, luego corto y Whitfor ingreso esos números el aparato, este tenía esa función especial, la de poder ubicar lugares mediante la longitud y latitud.

-no esta tan lejos, hasta podríamos ir caminando-dijo Whitfor

-¡escuchen, tenemos una misión y llevare a unos cuantos conmigo, los demás, manténganse en guardia todo el tiempo, volveremos en cuanto podamos!-todos estaban poniendo atención a lo que decía Whitfor.

-Dutch, Mac, Blain, Dillon, Billy, Hawkins, Poncho, Julie y Anna, vengan aquí-dicho esto, el grupo se acercó parándose en frente de Whitfor, muy firmes.

-ustedes vendrán conmigo, los elijo par esta misión porque son los mejores, todos saben que hacer-

-¡si señor!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Johnny!-inesperadamente Whitfor llama a Johnny.

-tú también vendrás-

-¿a mí?-dijo Johnny, sorprendido

-si es en serio, vendrás-

-¡un momento el no ira a ningún lado, es peligroso!-interrumpió Mavis

-el chico es muy habilidoso, nos será de gran ayuda, le servirá de experiencia…estará bien, te lo prometo-dijo Whitfor

-solo será una vez, ya lo dijo Whitfor, estaré bien-dijo Johnny, para luego darle un beso en la frente a Mavis.

-mucho cuidado-dijo Mavis abrazando a Johnny. Luego se separaron, pero….

-alto, detente ahí-dijo Whitfor, a lo que Johnny se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el

-ya verás-dicho esto Whitfor corrió con velocidad de vampiro hacia Johnny, sujetándolo rápidamente y entrando junto con él a la cueva. Se escucharon unos ruidos raros y sonidos como de cajas callándose. Al salir, Johnny estaba vestido como los cazadores de zombis.

-así está mejor-dijo Whitfor al ver a Johnny con su nuevo atuendo.

-vaya, no está mal, es muy cómodo-decía Johnny mientras probaba la flexibilidad de su nuevo atuendo, y era bastante cómo.

-…. Johnny….-dijo Mavis con tono seductor al ver a Johnny, ella nunca lo había visto tan guapo en su vida.

-¡volveremos!-dicho esto, el grupo se fue caminando.

-espero que Johnny sepa lo que hace-dijo Drácula de brazos cruzados

-yo confió en el, sé que se cuidara-dijo muy sinceramente Mavis

-pues si fuera tú, yo no dejaría que fuera con ellos y menos si Julie está ahí-dijo Alan que apareció repentinamente al lado de Mavis.

-¿hay algún problema con ella?-pregunto Mavis

-no….a menos claro del hecho en que besara Johnny sería un problema-dijo el sarcásticamente.

-¿¡QUE ELLA, QUE!?-exclamo Mavis con tono muy elevado.

-tranquila, eso nos agarró de imprevisto a todos, sucedió cuando tú estabas inconsciente y fue rápido, pero Johnny es inocente, por lo general Julie es muy seria y nadie se esperaba eso….-dijo Alan intentando calmar los humos.

-oh no….solo espero que Johnny este bien….por que si ella se atreve a….-dijo Mavis empezando a conservar la calma pero muy preocupada y a la vez, enojada.

-que Dios nos ayude, hemos caído en manos de matones-dijo Drácula

**CURIOSIDADES:**

**Adivinen de donde saque la combinación de nombres: Dutch, Mac, Blain, Dillon, Billy, Hawkins, Poncho y Anna.**

**Incluyendo la última frase, la cual fue modificada de la original, que era: "Que Dios nos ayude, hemos caído en manos de ingenieros"**


	11. Extraños secretos

Capítulo 11

"Extraños secretos"

Era cerca de las dos de la mañana, el lugar objetivo de la misión no estaba tan lejos de modo que iban caminando como cualquier persona. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra, lo único que se oía era el sonido de los pasos y el bosque. Johnny no podía evitar mirar a todos, no solo por las pequeñas armas de fuego que llevaban, Johnny nunca se imaginó que existían tantos vampiros, y lo más extraño era que noto que ya no tenían los ojos color rojo, ahora los tenían normales, así que no pudo resistir las ganas de intentar hablar con Mac, quien caminaba junto a él. Mac era alto, de piel oscura, calvo, ojos marrones y era un joven vampiro.

-disculpa….¿Mac, cierto?-pregunto Johnny un tanto nervioso y en voz baja.

-así es, ¿y tú eres….Johnny, verdad?-pregunto el

-pues si…. ¿qué es todo esto?...lo de los cazadores-dijo Johnny

-somos como policías, rastreamos zombis y los eliminamos, se podría decir que somos los mejores, en cuanto terminemos el trabajo el equipo se disolverá-explico Mac

-¿porque hace un rato tenían los ojos rojos y ahora no?-pregunto Johnny

-cualquier vampiro tiene esa habilidad, es como un mecanismo de defensa en situaciones de alto riesgo, por ejemplo si estamos en peligro de ser lastimados, nuestros ojos se ponen rojos y se libera nuestra fuerza interior, por supuesto, la cantidad de fuerza que se libere, también depende del nivel de fuerza que tengas y con el paso del tiempo, nos pusimos la difícil tarea de intentar dominar esa habilidad y activarla cuando queramos, por eso tenemos los ojos rojos constantemente, ya que si recuperan su color normal por mucho tiempo, perderíamos el control sobre ellos y ya no podríamos utilizarlos a voluntad….podríamos pasar como máximo, cinco días sin ojos rojos, después de eso tenemos que mantenerlos rojos por lo menos dos semanas, no es tan complicado una vez que te acostumbras, pero al inicio si lo es…requiere de mucha concentración-explico Mac muy amablemente.

-ya veo….bueno a mí ya se me pusieron rojos antes, es muy extraño que no sucediera cuando me enfrente a Whitfor-decía Johnny

-oye, casi lo vences incluso sin ojos rojos, eso quiere decir que tu fuerza debe ser tremenda-dijo Mac dándole palmadas al hombro derecho de Johnny

-Whitfor no estaba con los ojos rojos cuando me enfrento, no parezco estar a su nivel, pero creo que si hay alguien que si….no me refiero a Drácula-dijo Johnny pensando en cierto vampiro.

-¿así? ¿Quién?-pregunto Mac

-se llama Kevin, es un tipo muy fuerte, ya me enfrente a él y a pesar de no tener ojos rojos, me tuvo contra las cuerdas un buen tiempo, incluso logro noquearme aun cuando yo tenía ojos rojos….es peligroso y se ha aliado con los zombis, él y yo tenemos un historia y lo que quiere es venganza-decía Johnny seriamente.

-parece peligroso-fue todo lo que Mac respondió

-lo es….por cierto….sé que esto sonara extraño pero….háblame de Julie-dijo Johnny sintiéndose muy nervioso y en voz muy baja.

-supongo que fue por el beso que te dio-dijo Mac para la sorpresa de Johnny

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto muy sorprendido

-aquí los chismes se corren muy rápido….bueno, ella no ha conocido hombre en su intimidad, nunca la hemos visto con un chico, se mantiene muy al margen y solo se relaciona con las chicas cazadoras. Muchos han intentado cortejarla pero, según ella, no le gustan los chicos presumidos ni mujeriegos, cosa que hay aquí-decía Mac

-¿algo más?-

-pues si ella te beso, son malas noticias, será mejor que te cuides de ella….tengo una teoría y solo es una teoría….-decía Mac de forma extraña

-¿Qué teoría?-

-está enamorada de ti-dijo Mac de forma muy calmada

-sabía que dirías eso-decía Johnny sonrojándose un poco

-pero es extraño, ella no me conoce, creo que solo lo hizo para intimidarme-

-vamos, no me digas que no te parece hermosa, digo, mira sus curvas, sus ojos, su boca, y que decir sobre sus pechos, son enormes….-decía Mac haciendo extraños movimientos con sus manos, como si estuviera estrujando algo.

-¡ok, ya entendí, no hace falta que des tantos detalles ¿sí?, veterano!-interrumpió Johnny, él nunca se atrevería a comparar a Mavis con Julie. Aunque no del todo, obviamente no pudo evitar mirarla. Considerando que Julie tiene un físico más exuberante que Mavis.

-por más que odie admitirlo….que sexy-Johnny no pudo evitar pensar eso.

-está bien, lo siento, creo que me deje llevar, jejeje….e-sa es una de las razones por las que a Julie no le agradan los chicos de por aquí, siempre hablan de su físico pero nunca de su personalidad….en fin, solo vigílala-dijo Mac, gracias a toda esa charla se habían rezagado un poco, increíblemente nadie había puesto atención a lo que decían, excepto Julie, quien había escuchado cada palabra, sin embargo no lo tomo tan mal, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de otros vampiros que hablaban mucho de ella, refiriéndose más a la parte física.

-nunca pensé que mi vida se volvería tan extraña luego de conocer a Mavis, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando yo solo era un chico común y corriente-dijo Johnny delatándose

-¡espera!, ¿eso quiere decir que tú fuiste un humano?-pregunto Mac muy sorprendido

-ah….pues sí, encontré el hotel transylvania por casualidad y la conocí, no fue fácil al inicio pero Drácula me permitió quedarme con ella….luego de eso, tuve que enfrentarme a mis padres, no fue fácil y se armó un escándalo, eso solo fue el inicio de los problemas….y aquí me tienes, vampirizado y cazador de zombis temporalmente-explicó Johnny

-suena interesante-interrumpió Whitfor, quien logro escucharlos.

-si no me equivoco, hasta ahora tu eres el único cruce entre vampiro y humano, me parece fascinante el hecho que seas muy fuerte a pesar de no ser de raza pura pero….sshhh….-Whitfor hizo el sonido de guardar silencio al escuchar algo. De inmediato, saco una Winchester que llevaba consigo, los demás sacaron armas comunes de policía, apuntando en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Johnny

-sshhh, están cerca….lo huelo….-decía Whitfor en voz baja.

-pero no hay ningún ruido…-dijo Johnny también voz baja.

-no lo hacen….porque nos están asechando….en los arbustos ahí delante….tranquilo-decía Whitfor sumamente concentrado en estar alerta, luego saco el celular y vio que estaban en el lugar de las coordenadas.

-debes tener cuidado….son muy escurridizos-dijo Mac, y de pronto, de la nada fue atravesado por la espalda con un cuchillo por un zombi detrás de él.

-¡Johnny, a un lado!-grito Whitfor para poder disparar sin problemas pero de pronto el zombi recibió un balazo en la cabeza que vino de otra dirección. El balazo fue con silenciador.

Mac cayó al suelo y rápidamente fueron a ayudarlo, la apuñalada por suerte no atravesó el estómago. Al mirar de donde vino el tiro, pudieron ver a tres hombres, el del centro apuntaba con su arma. También eran cazadores, ya que Whitfor al verlos bajo su arma y el vampiro también.

-buen tiro Tony-dijo Whitfor

-gracias….-respondió el. Tony tenía los ojos en su color normal, verdes, no era tan alto y tenía pelo rubio alborotado, acompañado otros dos vampiros.

-escuadrón B reportándose-dijeron los tres

-bueno ya me tienen aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Whitfor

-será mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos, es…. ¿quién es el?-pregunto Tony al ver a Johnny

-larga historia….-dijo Whitfor dirigiéndose hacia el herido

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?-pregunto Whitfor a Mac poniéndose de cuquillas para poder ver su herida.

-como si me hubieran apuñalado-bromeo Mac débilmente pero estaba bien.

**Luego de un rato….**

-aquí es-dijo Tony, todos estaban escondidos detrás de un grueso árbol que había caído. Lo que tenían en frente de sus ojos era lo que parecía un gigantesco cráter de muchos metros de extensión y dentro de él, todo un batallón de zombis. Había carpas, muchas armas y guardias.

-santo cielo, esto no es algo que se ve todos los días-dijo Whitfor sorprendido al ver todo eso.

-estoy tan sorprendido como usted, nunca había visto tantos zombis reunidos en un solo lugar….debe haber más de….80 zombis….muchos más….-decía Tony

-escuchen, esto es lo que haremos, nos dividiremos en grupos de tres, los rodearemos y atacaremos de diferentes ángulos, cuando estén listos, si alguien cree que es conveniente atacar…que dispare-Whitfor no era el tipo de las palabras complicadas y los planes complejos, pero si funcionaba.

-¿estas bromeando?, ellos son más que nosotros-protesto Johnny

-definitivamente tienen que ser estos los que atacaran el hotel, si los exterminamos ahora o a la mayoría de ellos, tendremos más ventaja, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Whitfor seriamente a lo que Johnny de mala gana asintió con la cabeza.

-Dutch, tú con Dillon y Billy….Mac, tú con Blain y Hawkins….Anna, tú con Poncho y Tony….Matt y Cody conmigo-decía Whitfor, Matt y Cody eran los nombres de los vampiros que acompañaban a Tony.

-Johnny, tu estarás con Julie-dijo Whitfor a lo que Johnny se puso más nervioso que nunca. De todos los cazadores con quien pudo haber ido, tenía que ser Julie quien le tocara. Johnny volteo a verla y ella también, pero él tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-todos saben lo que tienen que hacer….a moverse-dijo Whitfor a lo que todos responden con el clásico:

-¡si señor!-

**Dos minutos después….**

Johnny caminaba junto a Julie, debido a la distancia y la cantida de guardias les tomaría un tiempo encontrar una buena posición de ataque. Johnny no podía evitar mirar a Julie de vez en cuando, ella no decía ni una palabra, hasta que finalmente tuvo que romper el silencio.

-¿te sientes incomodo a mi lado verdad?-pregunto ella con un poco de nervios

-¿Qué?...yo….no me siento incomodo, ¿de dónde sacas eso?-decía el poniéndose igual de nervioso.

-no finjas, sé que te incomoda mucho el hecho de que te besara y….tú me entiendes-decía ella

-escucha….estuve hablando con Mac y él me dijo….-

-¡sí, si lo escuche todo!-interrumpió Julie luciendo molesta

-….sabes que yo no me comportaría como los otros vampiros….-dijo Johnny en defensa.

-lo sé, estoy harta de esto, no es un chico alto y musculoso lo que busco, solo quiero a alguien que me entienda….incluso algunos se atrevieron a llamarme lesbiana-decía ella sintiéndose triste

-no les prestes atención, son unos idiotas, solo les interesas porque quieren tocarte, no porque te quieran de verdad….eres una chica linda y puedes encontrar a alguien que de verdad te quiera-decía Johnny, esto la hacía sentir mejor, por así decir.

-pero ya lo encontré -dijo ella desviando la mirada

-¿Qué?-pregunto el

-….eres tu…. -dijo ella aun sin mirarlo

-¿¡qué cosa!?-pregunto el sorprendido y deteniéndose en seco.

-lo que escuchaste-dijo ella también deteniéndose.

-¡e-escucha, puede ser que seas linda y todo eso, pero sabes que no puedo estar contigo!-protestó el

-¿por qué no?-pregunto ella insistiendo

-¿¡c-c-cómo que porque!? Ya te dije porque-dijo el empezando a enojarse

-lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, al principio solo fue para intimidarte pero, después de ver cómo es tu personalidad….algo se….activo-dijo Julie esta vez sí sonrojándose mucho y hablando con vergüenza y tristeza.

-no….no, no, no, Julie yo estoy con Mavis, ¿entiendes?, yo la amo, no puedo serle infiel, y tú lo sabes-dijo Johnny intentando hacerla razonar.

-lo sé, pero es que yo….no tengo a nadie….mis padres fueron cazadores….y los perdí, por eso ahora soy una cazadora…eres una buena persona y en solo unas horas me enamore de ti y yo….tú ya estas con alguien más….-la chica seria que era Julie se había vuelto una muy sensible y triste, sería absurdo que alguien sintiera algo tan fuerte en solo unas horas pero, considerando que ella vio morir a sus padres….se podría decir que era una actitud justificable.

-escucha Julie, esto no….-Johnny fue silenciado por los labios de Julie que chocaron con los suyos con mucha intensidad, el intento quitársela desesperadamente de encima pero, increíblemente era más fuerte que él, lo tenía abrazado con mucha fuerza impidiendo que Johnny pudiera mover sus brazos y lo posicionó contra un árbol, haciendo que Johnny cayera sentado aun con ella encima de él besándolo. Sin imaginar que los estaban asechando.


	12. Redada zombi

Capítulo 12

"Redada Zombi"

Julie tenía atrapado a Johnny, no pensaba en dejarlo ir. Johnny se sentía desesperado, tanto así, que incluso se le olvido que podía simplemente convertirse en vapor y así desprenderse de Julie, ella lo besaba con fuerza, metió su lengua a la fuerza. Era uno de esos momentos en que mejor le caerían un par de ojos rojos a Johnny, pero un beso era tomado por el cuerpo no como una amenaza, sino como por así decirlo un placer. Con mucho esfuerzo, Johnny logro tumbar a Julie, esta vez ella debajo de él. Johnny se desprendió del beso y la sujetó de ambas muñecas.

-¡NO PIERDAS EL CONTROL!-grito Johnny

-y-yo…-susurro Julie

-¡métetelo en la cabeza Julie, yo NO te amo, apenas te conozco y lo que sea que te haya ocurrido en el pasado no es excusa para esto!-

-es que yo….-

-¡ni siquiera es el lugar y el momento de hacer esto!-interrumpió Johnny

-Julie, no puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse, ni lanzarte de esa manera, las cosas no funcionan así-decía Johnny intentando conservar la calma.

-yo…yo…lo…siento….perdóname por favor-decía ella en tono bajo y arrepentido.

-tienes toda una vida por delante Julie….piensa bien en lo que haces, no puedes lanzarte al primer chico que veas….no debe ser la actitud de una chica-decía el, ya con un tono más calmado.

-escucha, entiendo que te sientas así, pero debes dejarlo, debes dejarme ir. Yo no soy el único chico que aparecerá en tu vida, así como Mavis no fue la primera que apareció en mi vida. Debes dejar el pasado atrás y empezar a vivir tu vida-concluyo el levantándola con delicadeza y cuidado.

-¿tengo una vida?-se atrevo ella a preguntar.

-asesinar zombis no es vida, por eso tienes que empezar una nueva. Lo que haces ahora lo haces para desahogar toda la ira que sientes por lo que le paso a tu familia….créeme, conozco a alguien más que también hace lo mismo….pero es una larga historia….-dijo Johnny refiriéndose a Kevin, hace un tiempo Drácula le platico su historia, lo de sus padres y otras cosas.

-Johnny….yo….debes pensar que soy un asco-dijo Julie con angustia y mirando hacia el suelo.

-claro que no, no es para tanto, todos cometemos errores. Pero tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer algo tan loco por mí ni por cualquier otro chico que conozcas ¿sí?-dijo Johnny tomándola de la mano derecha, gesto que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-yo….bueno….lo intentare….-dijo Julie no muy segura.

-decir algo más seguros podrías. Pero confío en ti, sé que lo lograras, solo tienes que proponértelo, eres una vampira muy linda, no solo física, también emocionalmente, así que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-dijo Johnny muy amablemente.

-nunca….nadie….me había dicho algo tan lindo….y menos alguien como tu….Mavis tiene mucha suerte de tener a un buen chico como tú-dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-quedamos pocos….-dijo el

-¿podemos ser amigos?-pregunto ella con timidez

-claro que si Julie-dijo el con amabilidad y tranquilidad, a lo que Julie se lanzó nuevamente a él, pero esta vez lo que le dio fue un tierno y afectuoso abrazo, Johnny no se sorprendió mucho con el gesto, es más, él sonrió un poco, devolviéndole el abrazo, pero claro, limitándose, especialmente porque de todas maneras se sentía inseguro de contenerse si llegara a….

-vaya, vaya, en serio que eres todo un Don Juan-dijo una voz que Johnny reconoció al instante, él y Julie se separaron un poco y miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Era Kevin acompañado de, por lo menos 10 Zombis.

-quédate atrás de mi-dijo Johnny a Julie, separándose y dando unos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que ella quede atrás.

-acábenlo-dijo Kevin desapareciendo en las sombra, a lo que los zombis rápidamente los rodearon.

En cuanto a Whitfor y su equipo, seguían observando a los zombis, cuando en eso, vieron aterrizar a Kevin en frente de los zombis.

-no hay duda, ese debe ser Kevin-dijo Whitfor

-¿Kevin? ¿Quién?-pregunto Matt

-lo único que te diré, es que es un vampiro aliado de los zombis, con cuentas pendientes con el nuevo-dijo Whitfor refiriéndose a Johnny

-¿y qué haremos? ¿Atacamos o no?-pregunto de nuevo.

-estoy pensando, estoy pensando-decía Whitfor cuando de pronto….

-pues yo no pensaría mucho si fuera tu-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Definidamente era Paul, también acompañado de 10 zombis.

-no te molestes en pedir ayuda, tenemos todo bajo control-dijo Paul. Efectivamente los demás también estaban rodeados de zombis, que los tenían encañonados.

-bajen las armas-dijo uno de los zombis a lo que Whitfor y su equipo hicieron caso y se levantaron.

Mientras tanto, Johnny y Julie lidiaban con los zombis, no les estaba yendo tan mal, pero estos se resistían a caer. Uno de los zombis apunto a Julie con una ballesta, jalo del gatillo, pero Julie con velocidad logro sujetar la ballesta evitando que la flecha se disparara, intento quitarle la ballesta pero este zombi era muy fuerte, empezaron a forcejear el arma, ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarla, pero Julie vio como un zombi se disponía a atacar a Johnny por la espalda, a lo que dirigió la ballesta hacia él y la soltó, dejando que la flecha atravesara al zombi en el pecho, luego se deshizo del que tenía en frente.

-¡de espaldas!-exclamo Johnny colocándose de espalda con espalda con Julie. Ambos nuevamente estaban rodeados de los 8 zombis que quedaban. Johnny ya había eliminado a uno.

**Mientras tanto….**

-te recomiendo que te rindas-dijo Whitfor

-por favor, no me hagas reír, aquí quien tiene el arma soy yo-dijo Paul

-pues yo no me confiaría mucho si fuera tú, los imprevistos siempre están presentes-decía Whitfor muy confiado.

-¿y que se supone que harás?-pregunto Paul también muy confiado

-déjame ver, mmmm…. ¡oh sí! ¡ya recuerdo!. ¡ESTO!-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una pequeña arma se deslizo por la manga de Whitfor directo a su mano y disparo a la cabeza de Paul, acabando con el de una vez por todas.

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar-dijo Whitfor con tono burlón a lo que un zombi le disparo pero el rápidamente esquivo el tiro, comenzando un pelea junto a Matt y Cody.

-¡llego la diversión!-exclamo Mac al oír el disparo, a lo que su equipo y los demás también iniciaron una pelea.

En cuanto a Johnny y Julie. Ya solo quedaban 6 zombis, ambos estaban acabando con ellos, pero en un pequeño descuido, uno de los zombis le rompió una gruesa rama en la cabeza a Julie, tirándola al suelo y dejándola casi inconsciente. Rápidamente Johnny no dudo en ayudarla, peleando con todos los zombis que quedaban. Uno de ellos se trepo en la espalda de Johnny intentando asfixiarlo, en ese momento otro corrió hacia Johnny para morderle en el estómago, pero envés de quitarse al que tenía encima, Johnny juntó ambas manos usándolas como mazo para golpear con gran fuerza la espalda del zombi quien azoto contra el piso, el zombi pudo sentir como su columna se partió en 2. Al que tenía en la espalda lo sujetó de ambas manos, pero no para quitárselo, sino para que no escapara. Johnny retrocedió con súper velocidad aplastando al zombi contra un árbol. Al librarse, Johnny pudo ver como los otros 4 corrían hacia el para atacarlo.

Mientras tanto, todos los zombis y Kevin podían oír los sonidos de los golpes y disparos que se oían de todos lados.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto un zombi

-nada bueno, eso es seguro, ¡YA, vámonos de aquí!-dicho esto por Kevin, todos los zombis que estaban reunidos en el lugar salieron corriendo, dejando a los que peleaban contra los cazadores como distracción mientras huían, en unos segundos en el lugar quedo vacío, solo quedaban los cazadores enfrentándose a los zombis.

Whitfor y el resto de los demás ya estaban acabando con los zombis, como siempre Whitfor demostraba sus grandes habilidades, un zombi intento saltar encima de él, pero Whitfor lo repelió con una gran patada que mando a volar al zombi a gran distancia. Pero Johnny y Julie no la tenían nada fácil.

Ya solo quedaban 2 zombis contra Johnny.

Julie estaba regresando en sí. Johnny logro golpear a uno de ellos, mandándolo a volar a corta distancia, luego sujetó al otro, cargándolo en el aire y luego azotando su cabeza contra el piso, acabando con el pero, en cuanto lo hizo, el otro zombi se levantó y lo apunto con un rifle sin que Johnny se diera cuenta, pero Julie alcanzo a verlo. Sin embargo era tarde como para atacar al zombi y menos en el estado adolorido en el que se encontraba ella, así que no dudo en usar la súper velocidad y abrazar a Johnny justo en el momento en el que el zombi disparo, cayendo junto con él al piso encima de Johnny, salvándolo del disparo, para luego tomar el arma del cinturón de Johnny y disparar un tiro certero a la cabeza del zombi. Luego dejo caer el arma y bajo su mano.

-wow….eso fue increíble-dijo Johnny aun con Julie encima de él, sin embargo noto que ella lo miraba de una forma extraña, y no solo eso, también noto que su respiración era dificultosa.

-Julie…. ¿que….te sucede?-pregunto Johnny empezando a preocuparse. El tenía su mano en la espalda de Julie pero en ese instante, sintió algo húmedo y también al subir un poco la mano, como si hubiera un agujero. Para su sorpresa al retirar la mano, esta estaba bañada en sangre. La bala le dio a Julie en el corazón. Ella uso su cuerpo como escudo.

-oh Dios mío…. ¡oh Dios mío, te-te dio! ¡e-e-estas sangrando!-exclamo el

-lo se….-respondió ella débilmente

-no….no Julie, no, ¡no te puedes morir….-Johnny fue silenciado por la mano de Julie, quien tapo su boca suavemente.

-tenía que hacerlo….-susurro ella quitando su mano.

-e-e-escucha vas a estar bien, te lo prometo….yo….-balbuceaba Johnny

-no Johnny….ya es tarde para mí….-interrumpió ella

-no….por favor no….-susurro Johnny

-sé que dije….que….ya no lo volvería a hacer….pero….tienes que dejarme hacerlo….por favor….déjame sentirte otra vez….-dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de Johnny, él se quedó como piedra al sentirse otra vez atrapado por ella. Nuevamente ella lo estaba besando y por sus ojos cerrados se escurrían lágrimas. Este beso era diferente, no dolía como el otro que fue forzado. A pesar de no corresponder el gesto, Johnny sentía lo suave que eran los labios de Julie, no pudo evitar mantener los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero con una expresión de tristeza.

-perdóname….que caliente estas….-dijo ella separándose de él. Johnny seco las lágrimas de Julie con su dedo. Ella dejo reposar su cabeza encima del pecho de Johnny.

-abrázame….-susurro ella

-¿Qué?-

-tengo frio….-dicho esto Johnny la envolvió con sus brazos, nuevamente limitándose.

-tranquila….tranquila….ya todo….estará bien….-decía el, aunque claramente sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

-tengo mucho sueño….gracias por todo Johnny….les deseo lo mejor a los dos….-decía ella ya empezando a cerrar los ojos.

-….gracias por salvarme….-susurro el

-adiós Johnny….y….cuídate….-fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Finalmente cerró los ojos en su totalidad y….

-….adiós Julie….-susurró él con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.


	13. A esperar el momento

Capitulo 13

"A esperar el momento"

Johnny estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido. Ella había muerto en sus brazos, no era algo de todos los días, el aún tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, aun la tenía abrazada. Se empezaba a culpar por lo sucedido, Julie no se merecía morir, ella solo era….una joven.

Por otro lado, Whitfor y los demás noquearon hasta el último zombi, pero en sí, la misión fracaso y más aún cuando ni siquiera sabían que habían perdido a una compañera.

-¡demonios!... ¡esos estúpidos se escaparon!-exclamo Whitfor al darse cuenta que todos los zombis escarparon.

-¡ahora tendremos que estar todo el tiempo alerta, con esos zombis revoloteando por ahí, nadie está seguro!-dijo Matt, claramente de mal humor, mientras miraba que todos los cazadores se reunían en donde estuvieron los zombis, pero Johnny y Julie no estaban.

-Matt, tienes que ver que todo el mundo esté bien, yo buscare a Johnny, tengo un mal presentimiento…-dicho esto, Whitfor salió corriendo a velocidad normal.

Whitfor empezó a recorrer todo el perímetro, podía sentir el olor de Johnny y Julie, cosa que hizo que no fuera difícil encontrarlos, pero se llevó una nada agradable sorpresa al ver a Johnny en cuclillas con Julie en sus brazos. Whitfor estaba a unos cuantos metros de la escena, totalmente callado y conmocionado, luego lentamente se fue acercando. Al llegar ahí, también se puso de cuclillas y puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Johnny, mirando a Julie con melancólica expresión.

Momentos más tarde, los cazadores estaban reunidos y a lo lejos pudieron ver como Whitfor y Johnny se acercaban. Johnny tenía cargada a Julie en pose matrimonial, esta demás por decir, que ellos también se impactaron al ver esto. Johnny coloco con suavidad a Julie en el suelo, y todos los cazadores incluyéndolo a él, se pararon rodeando a Julie, guardaron silencio por unos segundos y el primero en hablar fue Whitfor.

-vámonos….dejaremos que el sol haga su trabajo….-dicho esto, todos procedieron a retirarse con súper velocidad. Cuando Whitfor estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, se detuvo al ver a Johnny aun quieto y contemplando a Julie.

-¿vienes?-pregunto Whitfor en voz baja.

-claro…-respondió Johnny, ambos dieron unos pasos y salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Al llegar al lugar en donde estaban los demás cazadores con Mavis y Drácula, obviamente no iba a pasar desapercibido la ausencia de Julie, sin embargo nadie dijo nada, ya que comprendían perfectamente la situación. Más que todos, Mavis vio que no estaba Julie y también se percató de que Whitfor y Johnny empezaron a caminar rumbo al hotel sin decir una palabra, esto le empezó a preocupar un poco….

-de pronto Johnny empieza a actuar raro al no estar esa chica….ay Dios, que no haya pasado nada entre esos dos por favor….-pensó ella empezando a temer lo peor; irónicamente si paso algo con esos dos.

Whitfor y Johnny se detienen y dirigen su mirada a todos.

-regresemos al hotel, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí….-dijo Whitfor. Rápidamente él y Johnny salieron corriendo en dirección al hotel con máxima velocidad, seguidos después por los cazadores, dejando a Mavis y Drácula.

-¿crees que todo esté bien?-pregunto Mavis a Drácula con algo de nerviosismo.

-….no….-respondió el y salió corriendo, seguido por Mavis.

Luego de unas horas al llegar al hotel, el sol salió por completo, todos los cazadores estaban dentro, a pesar de que era de día ninguno dormía. Había algunas habitaciones disponibles, por lo que todos los cazadores se dividieron en grupos y entraron en ellas. Estaban constantemente en alerta, al igual que Mavis y Drácula, quienes también estaban por ahí. Por otro lado, Whitfor caminaba y caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, hasta que se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo, recostado en la pared, luego oyó una voz a su lado.

-¿primera vez que pierdes a un soldado?-pregunto Johnny, quien apareció al lado de Whitfor.

-era una idiota, nunca me agrado….-respondió el fríamente intentando ocultar lo se levantó sin esperar respuesta, pero después de unos pasos se detuvo dándole la espalada a Johnny y en unos segundos golpeo con furia la pared atravesándola con su puño. Saco su mano del lugar y empezó a respirar rápidamente, su furia se podía sentir en su forma de respirar.

-una idiota ¿no?-dijo Johnny irónicamente.

-es oficial…. ¡esto significa la guerra!-exclamo Whitfor aun sin hacer contacto visual. Después de todo, no era un desconsiderado sin sentimientos.

-necesitamos un plan de ataque, no podemos confiarnos, ya vimos lo peligroso que pueden ser-dijo Johnny con seriedad.

-eso es un hecho….-dijo Drácula, quien apareció repentinamente.

-¿Tienes un plan?-pregunto Whitfor a Drácula, volviendo su vista hacia él y Johnny.

-dímelo tú, tu siempre eres el del plan-contesto Drácula con una ceja levantada.

-mmmm….se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero no estoy seguro-dijo Whitfor con algo de seriedad e inseguridad.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Johnny intrigado.

-esperaremos a los zombis en el puente….cuando inicie el combate, haremos retroceder a los zombis lo más que podamos; una vez que estén lo suficientemente cerca del inicio del puente lo romperemos y de esa manera será más fácil evitar que lleguen aquí-explico Whitfor no muy convencido.

-….si….si, es un buen plan-dijo Drácula llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-tenemos que asegurarnos que todos estén dentro del hotel para cuando inicie-añadió Johnny

-dile a tus cazadores que se preparen, hay que estar en alerta, pronto anochecerá-comento Drácula, para después retirarse.

-es curioso….tengo miedo….-dijo Whitfor en voz baja.

-bueno, es algo natural, ¿nunca experimentaste e miedo?-pregunto Johnny intrigado por el nuevo tema.

-en realidad….solo una vez-respondió

-y eso fue cuando….-decía Johnny

-cosas privadas hijo-interrumpió Whitfor

-bueno….ganemos esta por Julie-dijo Johnny con algo de entusiasmo

-debo decir….que este ha sido uno de los más grandes retos que los cazadores hemos enfrentado en nuestra vida-comento Whitfor con tranquilidad.

-uno de los más grandes, ya me imagino como serán los otros, jaja-dijo Johnny con un poco de humor.

-es hora de que te de una pequeña clase de historia-dijo Whitfor muy cortésmente, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba junto con Johnny.

**En otro punto de Transylvania….**

Por otro lado, los zombis y Kevin regresaron al refugio. Ya se estaban preparando para la invasión. Sin Paul, Kevin tenía el mando absoluto. Lamentablemente, Kevin aun no podía recordar lo que paso hace unas noches, no parecía importarle mucho, pero de todos modos se sentía algo extraño, como si hubiera un vacío en su mente, y de hecho que lo había. Dentro de la cueva, Kevin estaba sentado y recostado en una de las paredes; estaba pensativo y luego un zombi se le acercó.

-¿todo en orden?-pregunto el zombi

-si, por supuesto-contesto Kevin

-¿Qué es lo que sigue?-pregunto nuevamente

-seguiremos con el plan de Paul, atacaremos al anochecer, los cazadores no serán nada fáciles de vencer, pero somos más que ellos-explicó Kevin

-y luego de eso ¿Qué?-pregunto el zombi

-yo me iré….cumplí con mi trabajo y solo me queda buscar algo más-comento Kevin

-¿Qué?-preguntó

-no se….-fue todo lo que Kevin respondió.

-entendido jefe….-concluyo el zombi y se fue dejando a Kevin solo otra vez.

En cuanto el zombi se fue, Kevin se empezó a sentir extraño, y a tener un especie de recuerdo, pero no era muy claro, sentía como su hubiera hablado con Johnny o Mavis; tuvo la sensación de un "Deja Vu", pero solo era eso.

-¿Qué es esto?... ¿siento que algo me falta?... ¿pero qué es?...-pensó Kevin.

**Ya había dicho anteriormente que dispondría de menos tiempo para escribir, así que aviso de antemano que puede sé que tarde un poco para subir el siguiente.**


End file.
